First Class Hooker
by IceFemme
Summary: As in, the position in rugby. Rose initially joins the rugby club to get a little bit closer to Dimitri Belikov, the all around God that just graduated from her high school. Does she want a relationship with him? How far will Dimitri go for her love? Will Rose get more than she bargained for? AU. Future smut. Maybe a little game of slave and master?
1. Practice

"You're a _what_?" Avery asked me ridiculously.

I chuckled. "A hooker. Don't make fun of me. It was the only place where they needed filled."

"So you took the job?" she joked. I slapped her arm.

"Oh my God, you make it sound like I'm an actual hooker!" I shouted, throwing my head back with laughter.

"Well if you think about it... The idea isn't _thaat_ out there," she said, clearing her throat. I gasped and slapped her arm again. She was probably going to have a bruise there tomorrow. She moaned and rubbed the sore spot.

"But, honestly Ave, I'm telling you. It's soo worth being called a semi-degrading name to be with him," I said, my eyes dreamy. Avery snorted.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess I got to agree with you there. No denying the sexiness of Belikov," she said, licking her lips, making a loud, slobbery noise. We both laughed and continued walking. "You know what? Maybe I'll come with you to practice and hang around. Maybe I can be his personal water-girl!" she squealed, her Juicy charm bracelet jingling around her wrist. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, um, Ave. Sorry, but that's not going to work out. I'm just going to get it out and say it, and you better listen: You're not coming. Just go to my house and I'll meet you there when practice is over," I said, pulling out the spare key to my townhouse. She took it and jammed it in her pocket. "And don't bug my neighbors by blasting the music this time!" I made sure to include.

Now it was Avery who rolled her eyes. "God, whatever, Rose. That was, like, once. And that old bitch deserved it!"

I gasped in shock, but then ended up hysterically laughing. "Oh my God, Avery! Mrs. Lee is soo sweet! You know that!" I said. But we had to part ways now, if she was going to go to my house and I to my practice. "Now, farewell, Ms. Lazar. Please don't fuck up my house or I will cut you in your sleep," I said, half serious.

"I was only joking," she said, kissing her hand, or... well, licking it and then placing it over my lips.

"Ew!" I shouted as I wiped all her saliva off of my mouth and on my dark denim jeans. "You're really nasty, you know?"

She smirked, a wide smile pulling at her lips. "Yeah, but admit it, you wouldn't want me _any other way_," she said, poking my cheek. I blushed and swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know it." I began to turn away, but she called after me.

"Go get some sexy Belikov ass! Do some work, girl!" she winked. I couldn't help but get a bit excited, because I mean, Dimitri is just about the sexiest, most talented guy I've ever met. I walked away from Ave with a wide grin on my face.

I play rugby. Yeah, not the most common sport, but it has its perks. Like... Say Dimitri Belikov? The man is 6'7 and nineteen years old, a mere year and a half older than me. Technically, he's not supposed to be on the team since he's older, but he's close with the coach, and to top it off, he's one amazing player.

He's Russian. Already doing it for you? Well get this, he has burnt sienna coloured hair, and tanned skin from being in the sun so often. _And_ the body of a God. He has muscles in places that I didn't even know had muscles! He's so tall that when he's merely standing next to me, his whole shadow envelopes my body, making me cold, and wishing for his warmth. I hated sounding like such a little fangirl, but that boy is something worth working for.

And not only is his exceptionally good looks the best part of him. He has a good sense of humor and an awesome personality. He's a down to earth guy, not like the annoying, trashy guys now a days. When I fall, I know he'll be there to offer me a hand and pull me up. Dimitri's that kind of guy. And it's just as attractive as his looks, if not hotter.

"Hathaway! Go suit up!" Grant shouted towards me, the team's main couch. Generally a composed, good guy. He was in his mid-thirties, married with a wife and two kids. I just knew not to aggravate him, he was a nightmare when he's all out of whack.

"Gotcha!" I shouted and began jogging towards the womens' locker room. I was still in my school wear, so it would take me a good five minute to change. Right as I was turning the corner to the locker room, I slammed right into a big, stocky built body, hard as a stone wall. When I knew I was about to fall backwards, probably to my death; big, strong, and no doubt totally toned arms snaked around my waist and brought me back to his–they had to be dude arms, there was no decent girl walking around with arms these large–chest. I held my hands out in front of me and put my palms against his pecks.

"Whoa, there." Came a deep and husky, laced with an accent, voice. Well what do you know? None other than Dimitri. How _dandy_. He held me for a couple more seconds, which I cherished–trust me, they were dearly cherished. When he gently pulled back, he looked down at me and made eye contact. "Are you okay? I didn't crush you, did I?"

I took a moment to take him in. He was in a tight, black muscle shirt and a pair of dark green short rugby shorts accompanied by white spandex underneath. His legs, super muscled, clad in a pair of rolled down knee high socks the same colour as his shorts. His cleats clicked loudly on the concrete ground as he caught his footing.

"Y-yeah." Goddamn that stutter! "I'm great, sorry for running into you," I said, slowly, or more likely reluctantly, dropping my hands that were on his toned chest to my sides. "Thanks." I offered him a million-watt smile and then quickly sidestepped him before he could see the accumulating blush on my cheeks.

I walked into the locker room and set my black Nike bag on what I thought was the ground, but then turned out to be none other than the bench, where all of my stuff ended up falling out as it topped off it. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I began to pull down my jeans while putting my hair up. At. The. Same. Time. Badass, right?

Once my sports bra and my fresh T-shirt was on, I pulled my black spandex over my red, lacy panties. I sifted through my bag, trying to find my shorts, but when I realized there was no hope of finding them, I pulled out my white socks with three black stripes at the top. My cleats slid on easily next. I stood up to my full 5'6 height. Not much, but taller than my mom, so I'm fine with it.

I had skin the colour of the inside of an almond. My eyes were a dark hazel, and my hair was long and wavy, a blackish-brown colour. I had a pretty hot body, if I do say so myself. Including curves in all the right places, toned legs, ample breasts, a nice, firm ass, etc. I had to smirk at myself in the mirror. I was gorgeous, I thought to myself, boosting up my self confidence a little bit.

I turned around right as I heard my name called. Was that Dimitri?

"Rose! Grant's calling for you, can you hurry up?" came his delicious, warm and juicy voice. This made me wonder if he had been standing out there the whole time.

"Just a second!" I called, now furiously looking around in my bag. "Where the hell are those shorts?" I asked myself in a low voice.

I heard the door creak open, and my breath hitched in my throat. Dimitri walked in suddenly, and I stood there like an idiot in my spandex shorts that looked more like female briefs than anything, that also had the faint outline of my lacy panties.

I looked up at him in shock, and he appeared to be doing the same. And... For some reason... It appeared that he liked what he saw. I wanted to smirk, or at least be happy, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen.

"Dimitri!" I suddenly shouted, standing up taller and clicking my heels together, like I was in some sort of military school or something. It was weird, but it also happened to be the way that my body reacted when I saw him. Well, that and the fact that I was beginning to get a bit wet under that heavy gaze.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked slowly, swallowing, his eyes finally wandering back to my face. I watched his neck as his adams apple softly convulsed, lowering then going back to it's place and mostly invisible.

I diverted my eyes from his as I clasped my hands together in front of me. "Um, I think I left my, err, pants at home," I said truthfully, finally able to bring my eyes back to his. "Can you see my underwear?" I asked suddenly, realizing how weird of a question that was the second _after_ I said it. Dimitri dropped his eyes to my lower regions suddenly, surprising the both of us, apparently. A small crimson blush formed on his cheeks, and a small smile formed on his lips as he finally tore his eyes off of me and looked at a locker.

"Yup," he said. Instantaneously, I looked down to see if they indeed did. He was right.

"Oh God!" I said, now an even deeper blush forming. I looked at him with terrified eyes. "I can't go out there!"

Right when I thought there was nothing he could say to that, he surprised me by pulling his own shorts down and handing them to me. He snorted, and I couldn't help but notice that our fingers brushed for longer than the appropriate extra second. "Yeah, um, I know those aren't going to fit you, but they're better then having guys stare at your ass," he said, almost possessively.

"Well I _am_ a hooker," I breathed under my breath. Dimitri apparently heard that, and laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Oh, Roza. You are cute," he said, brushing some hair out of my face. He smiled at me before he turned around and turned to leave. "I'm sorry about walking in on you like that, it's not very gentlemanly," he admitted, looking apologetic. I smiled, shaking my head.

Damn that ass. It was firm looking and toned. If only I could touch it...

"No! I'm glad you did!" I said quickly. There was a funny look on his face. "Wait! I mean, not that you came in and saw... What you saw, but that you gave me your pants. You know, to borrow... And, um, stuff." Wow, was I good at rambling or what? Dimitri just chuckled and turned around again.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on the pitch," he said right before he closed the door behind himself.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and then turned down to he problem at hand. I held up his pants before my face and looked at them. Damn, is his ass that big? It made me curious to find out.

Wait a moment... What does _Roza_ mean?

x**X**x

"Glad you could make it, Hathaway," Grant said with a wry smile.

"Oh, you're so charming," I replied with a false smile. One of the few girls on the team, Meredith, chuckled at this.

"Indeed I am," Grant said as he called everyone together. "Alright. Break off into front and back lines." A fair amount of people went to the right side of the field, and the other to the left. I was hooker, a front, so I went to the left.

After doing a couple drills, Grant pulled me aside.

"I hate to break this to you, kid, but you're lagging."

I feigned a gasp. "Am I?"

"Are you sick? You look like you're about to heave," he said looking me over. "And what's with the big pants... Shit, are those Beli–"

"I'm on my period!" I shouted, unfortunately catching the attention of a couple people around me. Grant stopped talking and looked at me oddly. "Can I go sit down?" I asked, holding my stomach. "You know, cramps. Water helps."

Grant gave me an odd look, but then nodded. "Okay. Go stretch." He then turned from me and then started yelling at an Asian kid to stop jogging and start sprinting. I went over to the water bottles and squeezed one, squirting the water into my mouth.

"God, why does water taste so delicious right now...?" I whispered to myself, placing my hand on my hip, as I drank more before putting it down.

"Hey, Rose. Looking good out there," came a voice. I turned around, my ponytail whipping around with me. I focused on a guy, Adrian, I think. He was on the grass, booting up. I rose an eyebrow. He was decently cute, with his messy bronze hair and lean build. Definitely nothing up against Dimitri, but totally better than nothing.

"Thanks..." I said rather awkwardly, crossing my arm over my chest to stretch my arms out. Frankly, Adrian gives me the creeps. Don't mean to hate or nothing, but the kid has serious crazy issues.

"So you're a hooker?" he asked, smiling jovially now. I glared at him. "Couldn't help but notice that you're pretty good at that." He snickered. "Think you got a future career set out for you?" he added.

I sucked in a deep breath and held in my emotions. I knew my face was turning red. What a jerk. I reminded myself that I couldn't hurt _everyone_ that bothered me. Just a couple. But I wouldn't stoop to Adrian's level. Oh hell no.

And anyway, it seemed that I didn't need to. Coincidentally, a soaring rugby ball appeared out of nowhere, slamming square into Adrian's temple. He flew back with the impact, hitting his head on a guy's knee that was sitting next to him, also putting on his cleats.

I snorted, and Adrian looked up at me, rubbing his head. Dimitri sauntered over, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Adrian, didn't see you there. Sorry 'bout that," he said, turning to wink at me. I _seriously _think my heart just stopped. I smiled in return. He walked over to me and pulled me aside. He put both hands on my hips.

"Grant told me that you had, err, cramps," he said awkwardly. "I'm going to help you stretch. You see, the best thing to do when you have cramps is to stretch. Especially like this," he said, pulling my arms over my head and then bending me practically in half. I hissed in pain, and Dimitri retracted quickly.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked with cautious eyes. I shook my head. "Okay then, just continue stretching the way I just showed you." I couldn't help but notice he had on a different pair of pants.

I jerked my chin at them. "Brought extra shorts?" I asked, smiling.

Dimitri chuckled. "Alway. Pays off to be ready." He was smiling back at me. God, those beautiful lips. I wanted their fullness to press heatedly against mine so badly. They looked so yummy...!

"Right," I said, realizing that I had been staring intently at him for a while. Dimitri didn't seem to mind, in fact, he just smiled.

We were stuck in our own little shared moment when we both heard our names called. "Belikov! Hathaway!" It was Grant. Damn him...! Yes, I loved him, but does he have to be such a cock block? Jeez! We exchanged looks as we met him halfway. "You feeling better?" he asked, directing his question towards me.

I nodded. "Yeah, a lot better. Dimitri helped me stretch," I told him, sending Dimitri a thankful glance out of the corner of my eye. I noticed Dimitri looking at me as well. He lifted his arms and put them on his hips.

"Good. We're doing line-outs. Rose, I know you're a hooker, but could you try being a jumper? Dimitri, I need you as a lifter." Our eyes met involuntarily once again. Well, I guess that would make sense. He was a prop, as well as utility player–meaning he could fulfill pretty much any position because of his size and weight. I mean, the guy was a beast. He could pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Don't give the ball to Rose, she might get turned on," Eddie whispered to his best friend, Mason. They were practically gay lovers the way that they whispered and talked shit to one another. It was weird, and definitely _not_ masculine.

I, in turn, shot them both a glare. They met my gaze and glared back almost bitchily, but their eyes averted to something behind me, and their glares completely dropped and they pretended like they didn't even see me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I crossed my arms, turning around. What had–?

_Oh_.

Dimitri stood with his arms crossed over his hard chest. It was lovely, because you could actually see them through his tight, black muscle, sleeveless shirt. Oh damn, those muscles were to _die_ for. I tried not to drool, so I twirled around and stood in place.

"Mase is going to take Rose's spot as hooker and throw the ball in. Ambrose! Lifter. Rose, jumper. Dimitri! Lifter. Adrian! Lifter!" And the list went on. Meredith was the other jumper, being lifted up by Adrian and Eddie.

Lifters were... Essentially lifters. A line out was when the ball had gone out of bounds, and was thrown back in. It's a lot like soccer, except usually only the hooker position player throws the rugby ball in. Both teams line up side by side, twelve people in all, to try their chances to win the ball for their team. The hooker is supposed to throw in between the two lines of six, but usually is thrown to their side. The hooker's job is to throw it high, so that it makes it a harder target for the other team, which is why I'm being lifted in the first place. The lifters, Ambrose and Dimitri, are just that. There to lift me up.

I crossed my arms and huffed at Grant. "Jeez. You get, like, the two biggest guys to lift me. Is that some way of suggesting something...? Do you really think I need this much man-power to lift me? You know what? That's really offensive!" I shouted.

Dimitri and Ambrose chuckled subtly. Grant looked me up and down, and for a moment I thought he was seriously checking me out. I felt exposed. Ew. "Yeah, Rose, you know... Now that I look at you... You could go without a couple pounds..."

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"_Kidding_. You have the perfect body type." Right as Grant said that, Dimitri nodding in agreement. Whoa... Hey there, Dimitri! "Ambrose and Dimitri are the two prominent props. The big guys. What? Do you seriously want _Ivashkov_ to lift you?" He said Adrian's name like it was a disease, which I secretly loved when he did that. "I feel like he's going to break his back just lifting half of Meredith!"

"Okay, hey now, either you just called me weak, or Meredith super fat," Adrian said, death glaring at Grant. Then he shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know what's worse."

Meredith gasped and slapped Adrian across the face. "Fuck you! Fucking asshole!"

"Hey, quit stealing my lines, Mer," I said, winking at her. A smile formed on her lips, but then it vanished as she turned to scowl at Adrian some more, who was currently rubbing his red cheek. Damn, I admit it, Meredith can definitely pack a slap!

"Okay, everyone shut up and get back into positions," Grant said, putting his clipboard under his arm. Dimitri and Ambrose bent practically in half to get to my waist. I felt like they were bowing to me, and some sick part of me liked that. Well, honestly, what girl wouldn't? Did I tell you how _also_ hot Ambrose is? Practically as hot as Dimitri. "Ready... Lift! Mason throw!"

All in one second, Ambrose and Dimitri clumped up mine– err–Dimitri's pants, got a good grip, and using all their strength, lifted me. Using _only_ my pants. That's how it's done, folks. I was in the air suddenly, and I threw my hands up as if I were on a roller coaster, about to go down a super steep drop. Mason threw the ball in the air and, thanks to Dimitri and Ambrose's height, I was practically nine feet in the air.

Let's just say, that ball was m-i-n-e.

I pulled it into my arms right as Dimitri and Ambrose lowered me in a synchronized fashion. I held the ball tightly to my chest as I took a step forward and threw the ball to my left, moving it down the line to the scrum-half, who then threw it to the left center, and then so on.

"Hey, Rose, who's pants are you wearing? They're really big; practically about to slip off those hips," Ambrose said, looking like he was trying hard not to drool as he stared at me. I blushed.

"Oh, um... You see... I left my pants at home, and–"

"They're mine," Dimitri said, finishing my stupidly composed sentence. Ambrose stared at him, wide-eyed. He looked like he wanted to say something along the lines of,_ Were you two doing something naughty?_ but, Dimitri didn't allow him to speak. "No. She just, well, needed a pair, and I always keep a spare change of clothing."

Ambrose smiled, dumbfounded, and bumped fists with Dimitri. "Way to go man," he said, casting a quick glance at my chest. I rolled my eyes, he obviously got the wrong idea.

"Do it again!" Grant demanded, and we all got back into position.

"Wait, Am, I want to try something," Dimitri said. Ambrose nodded and rolled up my pants. Dimitri's hands found the back of my thighs and squeezed, sliding them up and down until his hands were practically cupping my ass. I squeaked in alarm, but didn't do anything. "Okay, got it." Grant blew the whistle and Mason threw the ball. I was lifted into the air with ease. I caught the ball easily, shoving Meredith out of the way on accident. No hard feeling... right? I hopped not.

The boys let me down and Grant clapped. "Nicely done. Dimitri I like your tactic." Grant cut off any other conversation we could've started after that. "Great job guys. Especially you three. Hey, Hathaway, what do you think about... No, I take that back. You're too small to be a lock."

A lock was generally a utility player, someone big, like Dimitri or Ambrose.

"Remind me, Grant, why you made me a hooker in the first place?" I asked, batting my eyelashes femininely. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's simple. You're short, you pack a good tackle, and you're as fast as a bat flying outta hell. _And_ I love looking at you and remembering your positions' name. Tears me to pieces," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers as he chuckled to himself quietly. "Jesus, Rose. You are _too_ funny!"

I glared daggers at him, but he blew his whistle. "Next drill! Scrum. Forwards, with me; backs, go with Christian and start running some lines!" he ordered.

The forwards: Ambrose, Dimitri, Pavel, Adrian, Meredith, Eddie, Mason, and I crowded around Grant. "Okay, kiddos. You guys know what to do. Prop, hooker, prop. Second row: Gimme the two locks. Last row, flanks and 8-man!" he instructed.

My hands in the air, Ambrose and Dimitri stood on either side of me, wrapping their arms around either side of me, trying to find a good spot that they could hold tightly onto me. My left hand found Ambrose's tee, and right hand went to the armpit of Dimitri's muscle shirt. I was surprised, as well as glad to feel that it wasn't dripping with sweat.

Their hands, on the other hand, (no pun intended) went elsewhere. Ambrose's hand went straight for my shorts, grabbing my pants, err, Dimitri's shorts, but then moving to my spandex shorts, accidentally gripping my lacy panties in the process. Dimitri's large hand could practically wrap around me completely, but instead it went under my shirt and got a good grip on my sports bra. My breath hitched, but I said nothing. The two locks, Pavel and Adrian got together tight and stuck their head between our hips. Meaning, Adrian's head was in between Ambrose's and my hips, and Pavel's head was between Dimitri's and my hips. Yeah, the name hooker was sounding more and more reasonable as this practice went on today.

The two flanks, Eddie and Mason, (surprise, surprise!) binded on either side of Adrian and Pavel, gripping onto one another. Then, lastly, Meredith, eight-man, stuck her head between Adrian's and Pavel's hip and grasped their clothing. An eight-man was just there at the back of the scrum to provide extra strength for the scrum. Her only responsibilities were to pull the ball out and pass it onto the scrum-half (the in between of the front line and back line, if you're wondering), if he didn't pull it out already himself.

The other forwards on our team, and let me tell you, we have one big team, got together, all binding onto each other.

"Crouch." We all lowered to the ground, our knees bent, our asses down, backs straight. "Touch," Grant said and we all did so, or at least the front row, meaning Dimitri and Ambrose used their spare hands to touch the other front row on the other side. "Pause." We all tensed. "Engage."

I bit my mouth guard tightly between my teeth as my shoulders made contact with two other guys' from the other side. I cried out, but then again, so did pretty much everyone else. Ambrose was pulling so hard on my pants, yanking them up, then down, then up once again, giving me a super wedgie. Like, seriously? _Why_ did he put his hand down there?

The ball was placed under me, and I stepped on it, nearly twisting my ankle. I kicked the hooker in front of me on the shin, and effectively kicked the ball back towards the back of the scrum in the process. Score!

I was suddenly aware that Dimitri's hand was yanking my sports bra down. Holy shit! _Ow_! Thanks to my D cup breasts, I already had cleavage like crazy, and the way he was pulling only made them pop out all the more! I was now not only crying out in pain as my shoulders were digging into the bigger ones of the guy pushing against mine, but now also there was the pressure of my tight bra.

And then, hell broke lose.

As well as my breasts.

The scrum broke apart once the scrum-half got the ball. Ambrose let go of me, and Dimitri began to, too, only his hand was a little stuck.

"Oh, fuck, Rose," Adrian said. His eyes were directed at my chest. What a mother fucking perv. I looked down. Well fuck me. The straps of my bra had broke, and thanks to my white scoop shirt... There were my boobs. Out like they were on a fucking platter.

I gasped right as Adrian's nose gushed out blood. Dimitri turned around and looked at me, and my twins, before he wrapped his arms around my chest and hugged me to him, pressing my breasts against him in the process.

"I feel like I was just on set of _Girls Gone Wild_..." Adrian whispered to Ambrose, who also apparently saw the show. Ambrose snorted, not able to pull his eyes from my back.

"You would have seen those, bro."

"What do you expect from me?" Adrian asked, too, his eyes trained on my back where my chest had recently been exposed. Grant looked over at Dimitri and I, only seeing my back and not front, thanks to Dimitri, and gave us a weird look.

"What're... You two doing?" he asked slowly, a bit awkwardly.

My face was buried in Dimitri's chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Dimitri didn't reply at once, and Ambrose took the initiative it seemed, as he began speaking for us.

"It appears we've had a wardrobe malfunction..." he said, a snarky smile on his lips by the sound of it. I only pressed my face harder into Dimitri, and he held his arms tighter, more possessively around me. The next thing I knew, someone poked me in the arm. I turned my head slightly to the side.

Adrian was holding a hand over his nose, and in the other hand holding a shirt. He was wearing nothing but a black, form-fitting tank top now. I slowly, reluctantly reached out and took the shirt from him, and thanks to the little privacy Dimitri offered me, I was able to slip it over my head before any other pervs got to see my junk. Because, just about every forward had crowded around now.

"We'll be right back," Dimitri announced. I gave Adrian a silent thanks, but he just blushed and looked away. With that, he let go of me and instead, placed a soft hand on my Adrian's shirt clad back and the both of us began to walk away. My blush felt like it had been permanently tattooed onto my face. I was honestly super embarrassed. Adrian and Ambrose were the two flirtiest, perverts in the whole school. And they just got a peep show. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Dimitri led me to the locker room. He took a second closing the door, and when I turned around he was walking towards me. I sat down on the bench and put my face in my hands. "Oh. My. God." I pulled a couple fingers away from my eyes so that I could see Dimitri. He kneeled before me so that we were almost the same height. Not really. Damn, this man was seriously a giant.

"It's okay, Roza. Everyone has bad days," he said soothingly.

I snorted, pulling my hair out of my face and glaring at the ground. Actually, today had been relatively good, considering I got closer to Dimitri, and believe me, I've been trying.

I nodded, standing up. I ran a hand through my hair before I walked over to the locker that had my stuff jammed into it. Dimitri stood up as well, following my movements so that he was leaning against the locker beside mine. I worked on the combo, concentrating on what my combination was.

It opened and I looked over at Dimitri quickly. "Hey, I really want to thank you for being such a nice guy," I said with a soft smile. This caused Dimitri to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Don't mention it," he said, looking elsewhere. I pulled out my bag. I placed it on the bench, knowing that it was a bench this time. I sifted through it, finding my shirt that I wore to school earlier. I looked at Dimitri, suddenly wondering why he was even in here with me. When he walked me over here, I guess I thought he would wait outside the door or something.

I smiled at him brightly. He leaned in so that we were about five inches from each other. He lifted his hand to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. We were staring deeply into each other's eyes before I snapped out of the daze and looked away.

"I, um,—"

Dimitri stopped me before I could say anything else by crashing his lips down upon mine. My eyes widened, but then slowly came to a close as I leaned into the kiss, and replied via my lips. His other hand that wasn't cupping my cheek went to my hip and pulled me closer.

"Dimitri... What..." I didn't know what to say to this other than, "What's going on?" Rather stupidly. He opened his glazed over eyes and looked me over.

"Oh, Roza," he said softly. "You have no idea, do you?"

He broke the kiss officially and pulled back a bit, putting some space between us, though his hand still lingered on my hip.

"You don't know what you mean to me," he whispered, his eyes locking with mine. Our lips pressed together once again, and it soon enough became heated. Our mouths opened and tongues came out to play. Everything heated up suddenly, and a warm, jittery feeling filled my stomach.

His lips left mine and went to my neck. They were hot and soft, pressing careful, seemingly innocent kisses from my jaw line to my collar bone, where he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. I gasped out in a bit of shock.

I had my back pressed up against the locker now. Someone else's lock was digging into my waist, but I did nothing about it. Dimitri made me feel too good.

But then his hands were at the hem of Adrian's tee, slowly rising it over my flat, tanned stomach. I wondered suddenly which way this seemingly sweet make out session was going, but then again... Wait, what am I thinking! This is fucking Dimitri Belikov. Sexiest man to walk the earth. Powerful, dominating Dimitri. There was nothing I wanted more than him. Body and soul.

His hands slid my tee over my head, and it was discarded on the floor somewhere. I didn't care. I was now clad with my breasts out, propped up by my sports bra, making them appear even larger. Dimitri looked bewildered, but he smirked cockily. "You're beautiful," he whispered, then leaned into kiss me once again. He slipped my other, thin scoop neck top over my head. Well that was hardly fair, I was half naked and he still had all his clothes on.

My sports bra fell off easily after Dimitri ripped the side, allowing it to drop also to the floor. His hands went straight to my chest, cupping my breasts. He leaned his body again against mine, and ow, shit, the lock was seriously digging into my back now.

"Dimitri..." I slowly whispered, his ear right next to my lips. Though his mouth was on my neck, I could hear him moaning and growling as he nipped and licked my skin. "Why...?"

He looked up and met eyes with me, quickly leaning in to nip my lip. "Why what, Roza?"

"Okay," I said, now super confused. "And that _Roza_ thing. What's that about?"

This made Dimitri smirk. He looked down and then back at me. "You're adorable, Rose. Just so you know, _Roza_ is a nickname for Rose in Russian," he said.

"Right," I slowly said. A part of me felt slightly ashamed at myself suddenly. We had already gone so far, and yet, Dimitri and I weren't even that acquainted. He noticed that I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The tight grip of his hands on my breasts and hips loosened. "I didn't mean to be rough..."

I shook my head, telling myself not to cry. _Don't Rose_, something inside of me said. "I just don't... I don't know. I feel like this is just too sudden." I looked up into his eyes. He was confused. Buried under that, there was deep lust and blatant want.

"I understand," he said softly taking a step back, looking around the room, as if to see if there was anyone there. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. "I'm really sorry if I've offended you in anyway; you see, that wasn't my attention."

I crossed my arms over my breasts in attempt to cover them. "Well..." I said, pouting as a blush formed over my cheeks when I looked down at him to see the earnest expression on his face. I hated to be the cock blocker. "I feel like I'm being to easy for you. We've only known each other for a little over two months."

"I don't think you're being easy," he said, his tone firm. No emotions in his eyes betrayed his words. I wanted to believe him... But something was nagging me in the back of my mind. "I've felt this way for you since I met you." Dimitri twiddled his thumbs nervously. "We went to the same high school last year you know."

I nodded. He noted this, and continued to say, "And you were a junior while I was a senior. Although we had no classes together, or no way to actually communicate with each other, I always noticed you. I beat up Jesse Zeklos when he told me he wanted you in bed. I... I don't know what came over me, but I felt so protective over you that I had to do it."

"A... A year ago?" This memory irked me. A year ago, Jesse and I had been somewhat friends with benefits. Neither of us really wanted to get together officially. It had been off and on between us, then Mason got in the mix. Mason now, as you know, is kind of bi-sexual, so that little fling ended quickly.

But at one point in our "relationship", Jesse kind of just stopped talking to me all together. I guess now I know that this was Dimitri's doing. "Yeah," he breathed, looking a little ashamed. "I'm sorry if he really meant something to you..."

"N-no!" I said, a little to fast. He eyed me. "I mean, Jesse was pretty up front about things. That seems like a typical thing of him to say. He was all talk," I said, lifting a hand to gesture at how unintelligent he was, but quickly regretted it, as my breast was suddenly cold.

Dimitri saw this, and smirked, the side of his lips curling up. "I've felt like this for a while, as you can tell." I gulped, wishing that I had met Dimitri before he was shipped off to college. "So I took my chances actually getting closer to you during rugby season," he admitted.

This made me smile a bit. I mean, both corners of my lips turned up and another blush found its way onto my cheeks. I kneeled down before him and, still covering myself, put my elbows on his knees. "What about me allures you so much?" I asked, making firm eye contact with him. A small smile formed on his lips and he looked away.

"Everything about you." He looked at me. "The way you smile at me... your long," he paused to lift a hand to brush through my hair. "silky, brown hair... The way you hold yourself up. You always just seemed like such a self-proficient being. And your laugh... Every time I heard it, my head would snap up and I would look around for you until I found..."

Dimitri couldn't finish his sentence because I reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing him into a much needed kiss. He moaned as his hands went to my waist to hold me in place. The kiss eventually got a bit more heated, and then my tongue made its way into his mouth. They twirled around each other and then finally stopped touching as his tongue began to explore my mouth.

"Practice ends soon. Let's just leave," I said, a small smile on my lips.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and stood up. "Fine with me," he said, handing me a shirt. I pulled it over my head and picked up my bag. Dimitri ran into the boys locker room quickly to grab his stuff and then came out. He flamboyantly grabbed my hand in his and entertwined our fingers. "Grant probably forgot about us already."

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"I can drive you home, if you want," Dimitri said, leading me towards the car park. Since the majority of the team was over sixteen, everyone car-pooled or drove themselves to practice. He unlocked his car and popped the trunk. He took my bag from me and dropped it in the back. I opened the passenger seat door and got in. Dimitri was in only a moment later. "Hey," he said with a cute smirk. "So where to?"

I gave him directions to my house, and we talked about random things at first. Then things got more serious. He told me about his family; his three sisters and single mother. I explained how I never had any siblings, and I never met my father. Dimitri told me I wasn't missing much, but then on a more serious note, told me how much fun a family could be. I didn't really believe him.

"It's down that street," I said. Dimitri parked outside my appartment, and we both got out. He got my things out of the trunk and smiled.

"It would be rude not to walk you to the door," he said with a smirk.

I smiled smugly. "You're right. Come with me." He smiled and this time, wanting to be the flamboyant one, I slid my hand into his bigger one. I wasn't surprised when he closed it around mine. If anything, my heart swelled. "Do you want me to carry my bag?" I asked as we entered through the front door.

"No, it's fine."

"...Because I live on the top floor," I said with an evil smile. Dimitri just shook his head.

"I got this."

"Fine, but there are a lot of stairs..." I muttered.

"I can carry you too, if you want," Dimitri said, wagging his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Um, I'm good, thanks." When we finally got to the top, Dimitri didn't look the slightest bit tired. I, on the other hand, was beat. "Alright, this is me," I said, unlocking the door. "Hey, so where do you–"

"Are you finally home? Oh my God, the TV hasn't been working this whole time! I've been wasting away, trying to get it to work! Oh, and I broke your radio, sorry 'bout that." Dimitri and I both paused.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about you..." I mumbled under my breath. I slapped my forehead. Avery walked out from around the corner with her hands on her hips, but stopped mid-stride. She gasped and grabbed my arm, pulling me to her on the other side of the wall.

"What's going on? Why the hell is that fine piece of ass here?" Avery whispered to me.

"He just wanted to drive me home, and he offered to take my stuff up... Get off me, Avery." She smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh. My. God. He came over here and you two were going to fuck!" she yelled.

"No! Shut up, Avery, he can hear you!"

"You guys were totally going to fuck! But I foiled your plans, didn't I? Ahahaha! I feel so evil!"

I got away from Avery's tight grasp, and accidentally bumped into Dimitri for the second time today. "Hey," I said, a small smile on my lips. "I'll see you at next practice, kay?" I leaned up to kiss him, and Dimitri leaned down, but we both stopped. I turned my head to see Avery half peeking her head out from behind the wall. "Kindly back the fuck up," I demanded.

Avery rose both hands in the air, and a second later, I could hear her clanging around in the kitchen. When I knew she couldn't see us, I turned back to Dimitri and lifted my mouth to his. He dropped my bag and lowered his hands to my hips. We broke apart and he smiled.

"Bye," he whispered on my lips.

I watched as he turned around and waved before he closed the door behind him.

"You soo want to fuck him," said Avery from behind me.

I sighed dreamily. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

><p>what a nice conclusion. havent decided if this will be a two-chapter or three story. it's just a little fun im having, and im sorry if its confusing because rugby isnt too widely known as a sport. but... i play it, so it must be popular (whaaat a lie) anyway. just ask and ill clarify.<p> 


	2. PickUp Game

Since I know no one is going to read this if I put it at the bottom, here are some facts about he story. Okay, here we go.

Rose is a virgin. Yes. She had a "friends with benefits" relationship with Jesse previously, but that's all it was, no sex. Just, I don't know, foreplay or something.

If anything, Rose and Dimitri are now friends with benefits, although they're more than just friends.

I was thinking about it, and I don't know if this will be a lemon. Tell me what you think because, as you all know, I will write it if that's what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>First Class Hooker<strong>

Ah fuck, gross, I had a hangnail.

I scoffed, put out that I had to actually get up and find a nail filer to get rid of this fucker. I set my brand new laptop down next to me on my bed and moved around my room in an effort to figure out where I could have placed my stash of nail filers or at least a nail clipper.

"Fuckin' shit!" I murmured under my breath. Things had taken a turn for the worse and I couldn't even find my phone to call my dip-wad friend Avery Lazar. I walked into the corner of my room and observed. A strange tactic I suppose, but it never lets me down. I noticed the blue case on my iPhone sitting above my dresser next to the door to the bathroom. "Aha!" I shouted victoriously as I creeped over to it.

I had a near heart attack since someone miraculously decided to give me a call the moment I was about to pick it up. I turned it over to check and see who was calling. Oh, well what would you know? The very lovely Avery.

"Hey," I said into the device.

"Hey," Avery replied, sounding somewhat out of breath. "Rose, I need a favor," she yell-screamed.

I held the phone away from my ear for a moment before glancing at it and placing it back to my ear. "Yeah, what is it?" I replied, somewhat pleasantly.

"Kay, so, you know how I stole that beautiful, amazing, gorgeous thing of lipstick the other day? Well, the parentals found out, and I'm in a bit of a rut right now."

I furrowed my brows and took a step back. "W—you—what the fuck?" I said, shocked. "You never told me you stole anything, stupid bitch," I paused to let out a cruel laugh. "Huh. You just fucked yourself, didn't you?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Yes, yes you did. How does it feel to get buttfucked by yourself?"

Avery started hysterically screaming next. "What, you think I put this on myself!? I was hanging out with Lissa and Sydney, the twin blond bitches, do you think I had a choice to steal that thing?"

Oh, the stupidity.

"Yes, Avery, I think you did have a choice," I said monotonously.

"No! No, you fat shit, I did _not_ have a choice. They told me they would buy me a really large, beautiful purse from Gucci if I did it. I believed those lying bitches! I have yet to receive that fucking purse!" she screamed into my ear.

"God, you are so stressful…" I moaned in annoyance. I looked down at my hangnail that I had completely forgotten about. I ripped it off really fast. I sobbed for a moment.

"_I'm stressful? I'm_ stressful? How in the hell do you think I feel right now, you self-centered bitch!?" she screeched. I cursed lowly and placed my finger into my mouth. "I don't even know why I decided to call you! Like, I thought you were my best friend, all I need to do is leave the shit I took at your house since my dad is now going through everything I own and interrogating me about it—"

"Whoa, whoa, fuck that shit. I'm not taking care of your stolen shit," I said, remembering that the person Avery was raging and yelling at was me. Believe me, this has happened so many times so far that I have honestly lost count. It's fine though, it just happens to be that time of the month. Never lets me sleep.

Suddenly, someone started beeping into my conversation.

_Dimitri Babe Belikov_

I did a little mental happy dance, so thankful that he was taking me out of the obnoxious conversation with the devil. I smiled spontaneously. "Okay, love you, got to go, let's have a sleepover sometime soon, kay? Alright, byeee!" Have a nice life, dumb bitch.

"For Gods' sake," I mumbled.

I hung up before I had to listen to anymore of her bitching.

"Hello?" I asked in a much more perkier voice than I had used with Avery.

"Roza, hey," he replied in a deep, husky voice. "How are you?"

I sighed deeply. "Fine, despite the fact that I just got my head ripped off by none other than the classy Avery for not helping her hide some stolen shit…" I paused for a brief smile, "I'm definitely fine."

Dimitri chuckled on his side. "That sounds like typical, classy Avery."

"You bet," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I walked out of my room and into the hallway. "What're you up to?" I asked curiously. I paused outside my door, wondering what I wanted to do today.

I felt like I could almost see Dimitri's gallant smile. "There's a pick-up game, if you're interested," he said happily.

I smirked. "I'm more than interested," I said, feeling myself start to get amped up with excitement. "When? I mean, where?"

"Later," Dimitri replied, "much later. But I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a while…?"

A smile instantly lit up my face. I tried not to sound too eager. "Yeah, that sounds great!" I said. Maybe a little much? Eh.

"Okay, do you need a ride or—"

"I'm fine," I answered. "I do have a car, you realize this?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, yeah," Dimitri replied, a bit of awkward yet happiness in his voice. He chuckled some more. "Come over in fifteen?"

"Yep," I replied. "The come over part," I paused. "I don't know how long it's going to take me to shower though and get ready," I laughed.

"Whatever, just get over here as soon as possible. I miss you."

This made me definitely smile like a creep. "I miss you, too," I said. I've been at school while Dimitri's been at work. The only times we've been able to hang out are some times on the weekends and, of course, rugby practices. "I'll see you soon, bye!" I called.

"See you soon," he repeated, "Roza."

I sighed dreamily. That man. That man holds the power of my world in his large, dark and calloused hands. I decided I didn't mind that much.

We both hung up and I set my phone down. I danced all the way into the kitchen where I opened a couple cupboards and got the cereal down. I poured a bowl and added the magical ingredient: milk!

My phone buzzed from the countertop and I paused eating to grab it and look.

From: Adrian Ivashdick

**Aye babe wanna smoke?**

"UGGHHHH," I groaned rather loudly.

To: Adrian Ivashdick

**Are you a fucking idiot? You know I don't smoke.**

I set my phone back down and ate some more cereal. It wasn't until I had finished the entire bowl and it was put into the dishwasher did I get a reply.

From: Adrian Ivashdick

**Lol I have weed too.**

My eye twitched. Shit, I love weed.

**When and where? **I replied.

Adrian and I at first probably weren't the best friends. I first met him about a year ago, but we only really started connecting when he offered me his shirt after mine had ripped that one fateful day a month ago. Since then, he's turned out to be a really good guy. Despite him wanting to fuck me at any chance he gets and all his annoying flirting and pick up lines, yup, he's a keeper.

My phone vibrated and I checked it.

**You're going to the pick up game, right? A couple others are going to go to my house. Maybe a party? Only if you want to tho.**

I sighed. Okay, well at least it wasn't right away. There was nothing that would get in the way of hanging out with Dimitri right now.

**Kay. I'll try to make it. No promises. ;)**

I laughed. I hoped I wasn't sending mixed messages by adding that smiley in there.

I put my phone down and stripped. I wanted to get this shower over with.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, it's a bit of a mess in here," Dimitri said impishly. I proceeded to walk into his cute little apartment. Who was he kidding? It looked like a professional had cleaned up the place. Maybe there was one or two things here or there, but jesus god, my place isn't even this clean.<p>

I snorted, and immediately blushed from embarrassment. That was not meant to come out. But I continued to laugh anyway. "Wow, you call this messy?" I looked over to a sheepish looking Dimitri who had his hand behind his head.

"Ah, well, as you can tell, I have high standards." He looked at me with a devious smile. I smiled back and dropped my bag down on the ground by the tv in his living room. I assumed I could just change here and go straight to the game afterwards. After what? Not so sure what exactly is going to happen here. Or what can happen here.

"So what do you want to do?" Dimitri asked.

I rose a brow and smirked seductively. "What did you have in mind?" I wondered.

He began to mutter things under his breath, but I wasn't sure since it wasn't exactly in English. I kind of just stood there for a while, staring at him, waiting for a translation or something until he turned to me and chuckled. "Just come with me," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No," I replied, blatantly ignoring him and sitting down on his couch. I got up when I noticed he had a couple games in the cabinet under his TV.

"Coffee? Tea? Water?"

I shook my head, but then realized he couldn't see me. "Um, no. Thanks though."

He walked into the room and flashed me a huge smile. "You found my games?" he asked, a chuckle in his voice. "I know what you're thinking. I bought them for when my niece and nephew come over," he explained.

I furrowed my brows. "Which of your sisters had kids?" I asked. I already knew he had three, but I didn't quite remember their names or ages.

"My oldest sister, Karolina. My nephew, Paul, is ten. My niece, Zoya, is three."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Would it be weird if I said I wanted to play one of these games?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

Dimitri noted this and smiled in return. "There would be no problem, Roza. Which would you prefer?" he asked.

I picked up a deck of cards. "I play pretty mean solitaire," I joked, tossing the pack to Dimitri. He caught it, of course, with his lightning fast reflexes. "I guess I can play Go Fish pretty well though too—shit, don't even get me started on Old Maid."

Dimitri smiled at this and pulled the cards out, placing them on the table. Wait—

"Poker?" I asked. He looked a little shaken, but quickly sucked in a breath. "What? Is there something wrong?" I asked slyly.

He shook his head. "Other than the fact that I haven't played in years and have forgotten probably all the rules, no," he said with a smile. He cocked his head to the side and raised a finger into the air. "We play on one condition," he said, looking me square in the eye.

This caught my attention. My head snapped up and I looked deep into his dark chocolate coloured eyes. He ran a quick hand through his hair and his face lit up with an idea.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. "Shoot."

"We're playing strip poker."

I sat there for a couple moments, stunned. I hadn't known Dimitri was this devious…

But I liked it.

"Sure thing, cowboy," I said with a flirtatious wink. If he wasn't very good at the game, I knew for sure that I would end up getting a good look at his god-like naked body. The urge to drool was tempting. "I'm up for anything," I said with a smirk, one that he quickly mimicked.

He began to shuffle the cards. It was really amazing the way he did it; how quickly his fingers moved, the relaxed look on his face. This man was a living and breathing turn-on; no matter what he did, it got to me one way or another.

"Rules?" I wondered aloud.

"Each loss requires the loser to shed one article of clothing. And only one." He looked up and eyed me. "For example, that earring is one article of clothing." I unconsciously brought my hand up to my ear and began to finger the silver stud. It was actually in the early stages of getting gauged, only size 2.0. Just super small at the moment. "Oh, and winner gets to choose which piece it will be," he said, catching my eye with a devious glare.

"Be merciful," I jokingly said.

Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea after all… I wondered to myself.

Whatever, I wasn't about to pussy out of this before it even started. No. Not even.

* * *

><p>It had only been ten minutes into the game. Ten minutes. And in those magical ten minutes, Dimitri had lost one sock, his shirt and the bar piercing in his ear. That one he complained most about since it was a pain to get back in, but when asked to take of his shirt, he didn't need to be asked twice. It was off, just like that.<p>

I, on the other hand, had a different story completely. Dimitri for some reason was going super easy on me. He wasn't as bad as he had originally claimed to be, but very skilled in fact.

I had lost my hair band; my dark hair was now down and cascading down my back. All eight of my earrings were left in, my double pierce on my lobe, a cartilage, one on each tragus, and a left rook. I was thankful, because as Dimitri knew, they were a pain in the ass to put back in.

Also what I had lost was my metal anklet, and lastly, my belt.

If he wasn't going easy on me, then I had no idea what he was doing.

"Roza, babe, I'm sorry."

He turned his cards around and showed me. Shit. I squeezed my eyes shut. He had won.

"Go easy on me…" I murmured. Dimitri smiled cockily and shook his head.

"You know what, I don't think I will." He looked me up and down. "Jeans."

I gaped at him. "You've got to be jok—"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Roza, you agreed to the rules, don't try and act shocked when I actually decide to take your pants away from you," he said plainly, giving me a look that clearly said 'get over it and hand 'em over'.

I pouted, but nonetheless stood up to pull my cute black skinnies down past my ass, knees, and then ankles. I stood tall in my purple lacy thong. Good thing I shaved this morning in the shower, I thought happily. God, I couldn't even imagine how weird it would be if I hadn't.

Dimitri blatantly stared for at least thirty seconds before he snapped out of it and a foxy smile formed on his lips. "Wow, Roza, you never cease to impress."

I rolled my eyes at this and smirked. "Thanks, love. I could say the same to you," I said with a flirty wink.

At the end of the next hand, and I had won, I smiled proudly and dropped my cards. I got up onto my bare feet and padded over to where Dimitri sat.

"How about I make this a little more interesting?" I asked, feeling suddenly confident and excited. Dimitri raised both brows, as if to signal me to continue. I kneeled down until I was on my hands and knees. I raised my ass into the air and dipped my head down to his crotch. I unbuttoned his jeans and put my teeth on his zipper. I slowly began to pull it down.

Dimitri's face at that point was unexplainable. He looked like he was in agonizing pain, but at the same time, in such pleasure that he was unable to speak.

I pulled his pants down a bit so that his boxers were showing and his prominent manhood was nearly visible. His lean stomach was so tan and muscular I thought I might die on the spot. His bulge was twitching, so I thought I'd throw the poor guy a bone.

I met eyes with Dimitri as I slowly leaned down so that my face was right in his place. He stared at me with a hot gaze, but didn't really reveal any sort of emotion. He rose his eyebrows quick and then dropped them, as if to say 'are you going to or not?'.

"Chicken."

I cocked a brow. "Really?" I asked quizzically. "Watch me."

Flamboyant much?

I leaned my head in close. I grasped his member in my hand and was shocked at the warmness and firmness of the thing. Dimitri closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. I started fondling him, although his sexy plaid boxers were still on. I grazed my fingers over his length and his breathing became shorter and shorter by the second.

"HEY!"

There came a pounding from the door. Dimitri and I both threw our heads in that direction. I got a quick though thorough look at Dimitri, and boy did he not look so keen. Sexy as fuck? Yes, that may be true, but the guy had broken out into a sweat and his eyes were dilated like crazy. Shit, and that wasn't the worst of our problems.

I was definitely horny as hell right now. And it was hard to ignore the tingling feeling I had that was growing downstairs, if you get what I mean.

The knocking continued. "Dimitri!" although it was a bit muffled by the door, the voice was definitely a guy's, and there was a slight accent to the voice. I wondered who it could be.

Dimitri's phone started ringing next. It had been in his pocket, but had fallen out once I began to pull his trousers down. We both eyed it.

_Ivan_

"Are you kidding me?" Dimitri breathed under his breath. There was a murderous look in his eyes.

"Open the door man, I know you're in there, I can hear your phone, smartass!"

Dimitri looked like he was about ready to set fire to a kennel full of little baby animals. I, on the other hand, felt like I was about to be his accomplice on that mission.

He turned to me and sent me an apologetic look. "Babe—"

"I'll get the door," I said, beating him to it. He slid up his jeans and pulled his shirt back on and started putting his bar back into his ear while I was pulling my skinny denim jeans on.

"Dude, finally, like I've been standing out here—"

Ivan stopped in his tracks when he, finally, realized that it was me standing at the door instead of Dimitri.

"Oh shit," he paused and looked past me to Dimitri sitting on the couch in the living room. I glanced behind me, and wow, he looked beyond pissed. He sat there with his legs wide open and his arms spread along the top of the couch with an intense glare. "Hey, man, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," he said in a scared voice.

Dimitri sat there and shook his head. "It's fine, Ivan. What do you need?"

In other words; Hey, fuck you, what the fuck do you want, you assfuck.

Ivan looked apologetic, he was no idiot—he knew he had walked in on something. "Um, remember how you made plans with me for today to watch a movie and hang?" Now he played the hurt card. "I guess I'm just not that important," he said, turning around.

"Ivan," Dimitri said in a warning tone. He got up and started walking over to us. Ivan turned around and the two clasped each other's hands and did a little secret handshake. "I'm sorry I forgot."

He looked down at me as if to ask my permission for him to stay. I breathed out heavily. "Whatever…" I mumbled. I walked into him and he caught me at the waist and held me close to him.

"Yeah, just go pick the show, or yeah," Dimitri said to him and Ivan didn't need any other encouragement. He smiled widely and brought his huge bag in and placed it on the floor next to the door and walked into the other room. I was thankful he left the two of us alone. Dimitri looked pleased too.

"Roza—"

"Dimitri, it's fine," I said, looking up at him and making firm eye contact. I raised my hands and placed them on his smooth cheeks. "Really, baby. I'm cool with it."

Dimitri leaned in quickly and placed his mouth at my ear. "I promise you," he paused and kissed my ear. "I promise I will make this up to you."

This made me crack a smile. This time I leaned into his neck and breathed on him. "I wouldn't expect any less." And I kissed him there. Dimitri leaned in and pushed me up against the door behind me, closing it in the process. He pushed me up a little so that he got better access to my lips.

"Dimitri, please," I murmured against his lips.

In a low, husky voice, Dimitri started dirty talking. "I know you're horny, baby. And after he leaves…" he kissed my chin slowly, "I want to thrust my thick cock into your tight, hot pussy and fuck you until you cum…"

I bit my lip. Fuck, Dimitri definitely knew the right words. I twitched a little in his arms, feeling the anxiety race through me.

But, as shocked as I was that Dimitri—formerly known as the Ice King—was telling me something so revealing as this, I was even more shocked at the fact that Ivan was standing there, right behind him.

"Dimitri, turn around," I whispered. Dimitri whipped around and stared at Ivan who was standing there plainly holding a Coke in his hand and a phone in the other. The phone was connected to a line that hooked into his Beats headphones.

"I found it," he said in a bored, loud tone.

"Found—"

"What?" Ivan asked, cutting Dimitri off. He lifted the right earphone off his head to get a better hear.

Well tickle my anus and call me Samantha.

"Thank god," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

><p>An hour had already passed and it was getting close to two. The pick up game was at two ten and the movie had about twenty or fifteen minutes left. Ivan was pretty into the movie, and Dimitri didn't seem like he could care less. I couldn't either, particularly since it wasn't in English, but the super complex language spoken in Russia. You guessed it, Russian.<p>

Although when there was a funny or sad moment, Dimitri or Ivan would tell me what was going on, it was pretty boring. But getting held tightly to Dimitri was definitely something I wouldn't mind doing. I was practically on his lap at this point with his arms pressed securely to my waist. He laid his chin in the crook of my neck and every once in a while gave me a small chaste kiss there.

Also, something probably a little important to add, Dimitri was blatantly hard.

He was pressed into my inner thigh for at least the last half hour. But I suppose it's a little unfair of me to leave out that I had been rubbing him for the past half hour. I was still pretty horny from earlier, and the more I grinded my ass on his lap, the better my burning sensation in my core felt.

I tilted my head up a little bit so that he got a better access to my neck. This time he used his teeth and scraped them from my jaw to the base of my neck. I closed my eyes in bliss and all the while tried to keep my mouth shut from yelling out or moaning.

"_Moya Roza_…" he moaned into my ear. I knew enough Russian to know he just said 'my Roza'. In fact, since it was my senior year and I literally had no classes that I hadn't already taken, I had enrolled in Russian I. I knew on a low level what was going on right now in the movie, but it still wasn't enough to tell me what the hell else was going on.

"Wellllp! What an amazing movie!" Ivan said, getting to his feet and stretching. "Holy shit I don't think I moved once that entire time," he said more to himself than Dimitri and I, and loud popping noises echoed in the room. "B-R-B, shitheads."

He left the room, picking up his rugby bag on the way and headed towards Dimitri's room. With that, I turned to Dimitri and smiled at him.

I had a pensive look as I positioned myself on his lap. "I guess I've always thought of Ivan as cool and funny, mmhm, but right now, I think I'm about ready to kick the shit out of him," I said in a dreamy voice.

Dimitri laughed loudly and pulled me closer. "I think I'm okay with that," he said, smiling at me. He leaned up and gave me a kiss on the lips and I returned it right as he pulled away.

I smiled and raised a brow. "Um, I don't think so," I said in a seductive voice. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, feeling an automatic flutter in my belly. He applied the exact pressure in return, if not more.

"Um, not sure if you know this or not, but it's two o'five and game starts at two fifteen," Ivan stated from the doorway.

Dimitri pulled out of the kiss abruptly. "Oh. My. God! Can you for _once_ not cockblock?" he shouted at Ivan. Dimitri picked up the closest thing to him, which happened to be a shoe, and chucked it at Ivan's head. Ivan ducked quickly of course and started giggling like crazy.

"Well I had fun! I brought my car so you two are on your own!" he said, and started cackling like an old witch and then ran out of the room.

"And stay the fuck out," Dimitri muttered. He shook his head. "That fucking kid." He then murmured a string of cuss words in Russian.

I began to play with his hair. "What would you do without him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, well for one," he held up his hand and began to tick off fingers. "I would get a blow job from you, that is if we're being technical," he said with a straight face. I gasped and he lost his serious façade and started laughing.

"Aaassss," I said, climbing off his lap. "If I heard right, practice starts in less than ten minutes. "Unless you're interested in missing the game, I'd like to get a move on?"

Dimitri smiled at me with a suggestive look on his face as he grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. "Sure thing, Roza," he whispered, taking my hand and pulling me to him. "You know, unless you wanted to stay here and get wild…"

I laughed out loud. "As much as I would, dearest, there is a game." I paused and turned around to look at him with a man-eating smile. "Who knows what'll happen out on the field? Maybe something a little interesting like the first time we talked." I added a wink.

He stared at me with a far off look on his face. Then he got serious and pointed a finger at my face. "You better not pull anything," he said, with an 'I eat puppies for breakfast' look in his eyes.

I held my hands up past my shoulders. "I said who knows!" I shrugged. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Dimitri sighed. "Okay, just promise me you won't pull my pants down?" he asked, his tone hard, though softer than a moment ago.

I started laughing. "I already told you. You'll just have to see!" I cried as I slammed the bathroom door with my rugby stuff inside shut.

"Bitch," Dimitri muttered from the other side of the door.

I smiled a crooked smile. "You love it," I said right before pulling off my shirt.

"I do," he replied.

Quickly, faster than you could snap, I opened the door and leaned on my tippy toes to give him a shockingly fast kiss on the lips before I bolted back into the bathroom and slammed it shut, locking it in the process.

He slammed his hand on the door.

"You tease. I can't even…" And with that, I heard his bare feet padding away from the door. I slid my bra off next, pulling on my sports bra next. He wanted a tease, did he? Dimitri hasn't seen anything. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ya fuckin' kids!" Grant yelled, obviously in a pissy mood. "What, you think this is an open practice?"<p>

"I don't have time for your fuckery, Grant. Where is everyone?" I asked, crossing my arms over my breasts. I was wearing a rugby polo with spandex shorts and black shorts over those. I had on black and white stripped knee high socks and my high-top cleats were slung over my shoulder, tied together by their strings. But right now, I was still wearing my vanilla coloured vans.

"If you're really curious," said Grant, placing his hands on his hips, "I sent them on a warm up jog, right behind you, if you had eyes." He nodded to something behind Dimitri and me so we turned around. The team was heading towards us in a mass group of tall, muscled people. The majority of them were males, but every here and there was a female.

"Grant," Dimitri said with a much friendlier tone than I had used. "Sorry about being late. I held Rose up when we were driving," he lied for me. Grant's eyes relaxed and didn't look as angry.

"Oh Dimitri, always the charmer. And Rose, sorry 'bout ripping you a new one, but if you two seriously don't give me a lap, I'm going to… Do something drastic," he said, pointing to both of us.

I turned around first, dropping all my shit, and breaking into a run. Not a moment later, I heard Dimitri do the same.

x**X**x

"Here's how I plan on splitting the teams," Grant announced. Dimitri and I came in right behind a couple others and got into a line. "Since I don't think it's fair to have girls versus boys and it's not like there are even enough girls to have even half a rugby team, I'm going to make this a little interesting," he said, smiling.

He eyed all of us. "Boys, stand apart from the girls." The guys all moved to the right, and all seven of us girls moved to the right. Man, I never really realized exactly how many guys there were on this team. "It'll be shirts and no shirts. Ashford, since I wouldn't be particularly interested in seeing you without a shirt, you're shirts captain." He peered through the rest of the boys. "Ivan, you're no-shirt captain."

"Awh, coach, you're so sweet," he said slapping Grant's arm as he passed. Grant smiled and rolled his eyes. "That's the nicest indirect thing you've ever said to me this entire season!" he gushed and skipped over to his spot. A couple guys chuckled and most of the girls began to giggle and his silly antics. Any girl is lying if they say they joined the team to actually play rugby. To be fair, staring at the godly men is one of the best parts of it. That is, unless you count the scrawny rookies.

"Alright, alright, Zeklos. Pick your team already," he said, chuckling to himself. "You first since you're the first one to make me laugh today."

"Sweet…" Ivan murmured under his breath. "Belikov." Dimitri smirked and nodded to his best friend. He moved past the other guys and stood beside him.

They began to go through names, and eventually there were eleven guys on Dimitri and Ivan's team, and ten on Mason's.

"Ashford?" Grant asked. All the guys were gone, and it was down to the only seven girls. To be honest, I really didn't know all of their names. Three of them were small freshman friends who honestly weren't particularly any good, two juniors who thought they were the shit—the definition of fresh to death—and then Meredith and I.

Mason looked over at Dimitri and Ivan, and then had a terrible grin on his face.

"Hathaway."

I didn't move for a minute, but just stood my ground and stared at Mason. We used to be cool, I guess, as in we smiled politely and said hi to each other every once in a while during school, but then he formed a crush for me. He asked me out in front of a group of people, and then me, being as flamboyant as I was, turned him down. It was politely and kindly, I mean I didn't laugh at him or anything, they way he feels like I did. But since that day, he's sworn that he'll make my life a living hell. Oh, and the homosexual rumor about him probably didn't help at all.

So I guess you could say this was a bit of a surprise.

"What the hell?" I instinctively said. I mean, what the hell! This asswipe didn't want me going over to Dimitri's and Ivan's team, so he took me for himself. What a jackoff!

"Grant!" I yelled, looking over to him for help. "Ayudame!" I shouted in Spanish, meaning help me!

He shrugged. "What do you expect me to do about it, Hathaway, he chose you." I continued to stand there. "Now run along," he said, making a shoo motion with his hand.

I met eyes with Dimitri as I walked from my spot with the girls over to Mason's group. Dimitri looked definitely upset. I hoped he would go easy on me. He was no doubt the best player on the entire team. He looked away and made angry eyes at a smirking Mason while I turned and looked back at Meredith. She also looked unhappy. If there was something I knew about Meredith other than the fact that she was hard boned, she had a crush on Mason.

There was nothing I could do, I thought to myself. I sighed and held my head up as I walked over to Mason's team. I looked at him, not showing any emotions on my face. Dimitri sighed and said something quietly to Ivan.

"Meredith," Ivan said, nodding his head to her. She nodded in reply and slowly walked over to their group.

Both the juniors and one freshman joined my team and the other two freshmans walked over to Dimitri's team.

As we were walking to the field, Dimitri caught my arm and pulled me aside.

"Hey," I said, a little shocked before I noticed it was Dimitri.

"Roza," he stated my name plainly. "I'm sorry we didn't get to chose you," he said, leaning his head down near mine. "I want you to promise me though that you're going to play safe. I won't be on your team to watch after your every move," he paused, "not that I won't already."

I smirked. "Okay, playboy. I'm fine. I don't need your concerns," I said, my attitude becoming cold. Dimitri haughtily smiled down at me, his rare cocky side coming out to play.

"I didn't get you to show you my concerns," Dimitri said, again looking deep into my eyes. "I was more interested in making a pact with you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is that right?" I asked skeptically.

"Correct. But really now, I'm willing to make a bet."

"Shoot."

"Your team wins, I promise to wait on your hands and feet." I nodded, taking this information in.

"Okay, and your terms if you win?" I asked.

"If I win," this brought a smile to his face. "If I win, it'll be the other way around, starting the second the game ends." I pondered for a moment.

"Can't start the second after, I'm afraid, I have a date with half the team," I said cockily. Dimitri took a step back and had a questioning look on his face. "Adrian invited me to go smoke with him and some others on the team," I explained.

Dimitri gave me a weird look. "You mean you would rather go smoke than be my personal slave?"

I laughed. "I don't know, when you put it like that it makes me feel in denial," I said and looked up at him. He cracked a smile too. "You can come too, and we'll see what happens from there. Deal?"

It took him a moment, but then—"Deal."

We all got onto the field and into our positions. Our team was starting, so we were kicking off. Dimitri met my eyes and blew a kiss to me. I tried to ignore his teasing. He thought he was so macho. And yes, he probably will win, but I'm going to try and not let that happen.

Grant gave us some outlines, and some quick tips, but then almost abruptly blew the whistle. It was game time.

Adrian was our kicker, and he smacked the shit out of that ball. After that, our entire team ran up as a line, making sure to make no open holes so that whoever caught the ball would be able to run past us and potentially score a try. No, we don't want that.

Someone way in the back caught the ball, and to my initial surprise, it was one of the freshman girls. She looked past excited, like she had the gold metal already. She didn't run at first, but after a moment and realizing where she was, she took off. By this time, a guy had already caught up with her, but she quickly sidestepped him. Wow, this definitely was a shocker.

After dodging at least three others, she got taken down by Pavel, one of the bigger guys. Dimitri was right there behind her to ruck over so that no one on our team could try and achieve the ball. Mason and Eddie both were there to ruck against him.

Ivan was apparently the scrumhalf, so he plucked the ball up off the ground from the frosh girl's hands. He tossed it out to a guy he began to run up until he ran into an obstacle. It was the blond junior. Wait—I knew I knew her name. It was Maya… Morgan…

"Mia!" shouted the other junior girl. Mia got into a low stance and was waiting to pounce on the tall guy running straight for her. She eventually did, but almost missed completely because he sidestepped her at the last moment.

Mia was quickly forgotten because now they had a player on the run towards our try zone.

"Shit-fuck!" I whisper-shouted. I decided since the people running after him didn't have that great of a chance catching him, I knew I had no other choice than just do the deed myself.

I sprinted after him and finally when I caught up to him, we were nearing the endzone. I made a fast move and leaped at him, catching him by the legs. One of his cleats came up and kicked me in the jaw, but I ignored it, he was going down.

All at once, I had to roll over so that I was on my side and not offside, and move out of the way of the ruck. Once again it was Dimitri versus two other guys on my team. I got up onto my feet I got a quick look at Dimitri's shirtless torso and god, I did not want to have to look away. It was a work of art.

"Rose! Move!"

It was the little blond junior cunt. I noticed she had the ball but was in no position to pass it to anyone, and me being in the way didn't help one bit. She ultimately got tackled, and quickly. The ball flew out of her hand, and the terrible tackle had been pretty high.

I scrambled out of the way and jumped over the ball to claim it. I ducked down and tucked it under my arm as I dodged the onslaught of people running at me. I found a hole and ran through it.

Freeedomm! Ha—not so much. Someone running at my side tried to attack me, but just at the last moment did I jump up and over the person.

None other than the lovely Dimitri Belikov took me down, catching me by my waist and extracting the ball from my hands. The ball rolled over to Ivan and the tall man stiff-armed a kid called Nick on my team and grappled the ball off the ground into his arms and ran off. Meanwhile… Dimitri was still on top of me.

I began to punch him in the gut. Looking past him, I saw that Ivan was a yard away from the try zone and…

He scored. Furious, I reached up to the smirking Dimitri, grabbed a chunk of his hair, and yanked. Hard.

Dimitri screamed out—but get this, it wasn't in agony. That was a cry of pleasure if I ever heard one. It was so delicious sounding that I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him in confusion. He was still sitting on top of me, but biting his lip. The skin around there was turning white.

I took this golden opportunity to my advantage. "You like that?" I asked slyly.

This guy was full of surprises. He leaned in and whispered huskily into my ear, "I love that."

And then hopped off.

What the fak just happened. Something answer me!

Dimitri's team was awarded with their respective five points, and a guy called Sam kicked for the field goal, and sadly, made it.

My team by that point was it low spirits, but I knew I wouldn't let their first win get the best of us. I turned to my team and got them all into a huddle.

"Look, I pissed that I didn't get onto that team, but I'm not going to sit here and let them win. Thanks to dickhead over here, I'm stuck with you guys," I said, gesturing to Mason, who glared at me in return, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up, and neither should any of you.

"Any complaints?" Everyone looked at me, including Eddie and Mason, like I was a terrifying schoolteacher. "Good. Now let's kick some ass and take names!" I yelled and my team yelled in response.

Fuck yeah, I thought to myself. Leadership skills for the win.

Another round went by, and I'm proud to say my team scored a try. I scored it, but Adrian was right there to shield off any guys trying to get me down. And then he scored the field goal after that, making our scores tied.

Grant blew his whistle. "Let's get a break!" he yelled. He had a huge pack of water bottles, but I was one of the last off the field, meaning I didn't exactly get first pick. In fact, I was last. I sighed as I realized there were no more water bottles. "Ten minutes guys," Grant said.

Some people sat down and formed little groups but most continued to stand.

All of a sudden, I was drenched with water. I was totally shocked, and although it was hot out, the iciness of the water went down my back and soaked my entire shirt, not to mention my red sports bra. Heads turned towards me and I felt in the spotlight. I turned around and saw none other than the trouble twins: Dimitri and Ivan holding an empty cooler.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed in their faces. The two looked taken aback for the slight of a moment, but then it was gone. They burst out laughing. I slumped my shoulders and glared at them. I got a chill.

Grant ran over then. "Hey! What the hell happened—did one of you—"

He stared at me. "Nice sports bra, honey," he said sarcastically. I looked down; my sports bra was completely visible for anyone with eyes to see. And my cleavage on top of that, was also visible.

"Jesus god—you fucking two!" Grant yelled. The two totally sobered up and looked down at the ground. Grant first smacked Ivan across the head, and then punched Dimitri's chest, although Dimitri gave no reaction. I could almost feel him smiling cockily on the inside. "That was my water supply, you fuckheads!" he turned around and looked at the surrounding people. "Guess what guys, you can thank Belikov and Zeklos here for the lack of water now, and Hathaway."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the fuck did I do here?" I demanded.

"We were only congratulating her on the try she scored, coach," Ivan pardoned.

"To hell you were," Grant said and rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh you were, now?" I asked, walking up to Ivan. I didn't give Dimitri the time of day and I could feel his gaze boring into the side of my head. "Then why don't I give you the proper congratulations on your try that you scored?" I drew my fist back and then launched it at his face. Ivan took the hit in surprise and crouched down, walking away scowling and murmuring things in Russian.

I then turned my attention to the next tall Russian man. He had gotten rid of his proud ass smirk and now was looking me square in the eyes with no sort of emotion visible on his face. God, I almost hated this worse.

I wanted to tell him that the deal was off, but at this point, it would only make me feel better to kick his ass and spit in his face when I… I mean my team wins this game. Nope, the deal was still on. Instead, I decided I wouldn't say anything to him. I gave him one last look, leading his eyes down to my see-through shirt, and then brought his eyes back up to mine to lift my middle finger into his face.

x**X**x

It had been nineteen minutes into the next half, and the stakes were high. Each team had scored another point, including the field goal, making it twelve to twelve.

Grant blew his whistle and everyone paused.

"Look kids, there's about five minutes left. I'm just giving you all a heads up that next point scored is the winning team. Play hard." He blew the whistle once again and hurried off the field. I met eyes with Dimitri who was opposite from me on the field. Let's do this, I thought.

My team already had the ball, how hard could this be?

Unfortunately, a guy from the opposing team jumped the player with the ball and it went outside of the lines. Know what that means? Lineout!

I sarcastically chuckled on my way over to the lineout. I was the jumper for the team, and Dimitri and Ivan were my lifters. Except… they were on the other team…

Shit.

Pavel and Adrian lined up next to Dimitri and Ivan. Meredith was the second jumper, but she was taking my place with Dimitri and Ivan. Dimitri checked me out—obviously he had noticed that it wouldn't be my ass he was holding up. He didn't look too dismayed, but there again was a great show of Dimitri's ominous cockiness.

Okay well, I knew I was going to have to make the best of this, and hopefully make Dimitri a little jealous along the way. I internally smiled like a fox; I was the queen at causing jealousy.

Pavel stood behind me and crouched down, as did Adrian in front of me. He got a grip on my thigh muscles, right above my kneecap. Pavel placed his hands on the back of my thighs, a little lower than my butt. I noticed this and turned around. I touched his hands and made eye contact with him.

"Um, Pavel, could you place your hands a little higher," I said, leading his hands up to the underside of my ass. I noticed his face turn a couple shades darker, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a gaping Dimitri. I moved his hands around a bit, in the process using his hands to squeeze my own butt. This definitely was not making Dimitri any happier. "Perfect," I said finally. "Thanks," I added a flirty wink. Pavel was a big guy, and I betted he didn't get blushy like this often.

"No p-problem," he said, stumbling over his own words. He caught himself and shook his head a little bit before glancing over at an absolutely fuming Dimitri. I followed his eyes and took in the sight before me. Dimitri was crouched over, cupping Meredith's butt, but he got way less action than Pavel was getting right now.

All at once, I took a step to the right, towards Meredith, and then took a big leap. I held my hands up as high and as fast as I could. Luckily, what with the crappy throw from Dimitri's team, I was able to get a hand around it and slap it towards my team. Mason was there to catch it and toss it to the back row. They took off with the ball then.

Adrian and Pavel put me down then and we all, including Dimitri, Ivan, and Meredith took off towards the ball holder.

Once we caught up, we were thrown into action. I got passed the ball and I began to run, but not very far since a tall blond player from the other team snagged me by my legs and I went down. I clutched the ball to me but held it far enough so that someone on my team could reach in and take it from me. People from my team and the other team began to form a ruck over me, but unfortunately I was unable to somehow squirm out of underneath, so I was temporarily stuck under. Someone from the other teams side kicked me, but I kept my hands over my head to avoid any face kicking.

The ball got passed out after another couple seconds and I was back on my feet. Just as I got up, I saw Dimitri truck one of the junior girls. I wanted to laugh, but when I realized that was as player from my team, I jolted into action.

I joined the ruck over the poor girl, and then at that point I realized it was only me versus Dimitri. I didn't want to make him feel superior in anyway, so I kept my head down and put my shoulder into him a little bit. I reached down, using only my shoulder now to keep him from reaching the ball on my side, and got a firm grip on his pants. Thankfully for me, they weren't very tight on his hips. I didn't have too much trouble yanking them down.

Wait what.

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted.

"Ball's out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Our flyhalf took the ball from the junior girl and passed it out to one of our backs.

I took one look at Dimitri and burst out laughing.

"Take that, motherfucker!" I shouted in his face. While he was on his ass I took the liberty of grabbing his shorts and sliding them off past his ankles and dancing away from him.

I heard him growl, and he jumped up and swiped them from my grip. He angrily began to pull them back up his ass. I didn't see what was such a big problem. He had spandex shorts on underneath after all. Before he was able to actually get them all the way on, I got the best view.

And holy shit. Holy shit, god in heaven. What the fuck. Jesus fucking Christ.

His fucking cock. Was completely visible. And I was in so much shock that I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. It was just such a work of art…

"Hathaway!" I was ripped out of my imagination by the call from Eddie Castile. I whipped my head around to look in that direction. The ball was coming up the line. I took off to get aligned with my team. There was a ruck directly to the right of me and I jumped back a yard so I wasn't off sides. Mason dug the ball out from under the ruck and tossed it to my awaiting hands.

Only problem? There was a roadblock.

Dimitri Belikov.

Shit squared.

I sidestepped him, and his hands barely brushed my hips.

I set off into a sprint, but it was threatening knowing that Dimitri was right there on my trail. It suddenly began to feel like a game of cat and mouse—me obviously taking the mouse's spot and Dimitri the cats'.

Even though I knew I shouldn't peek over my shoulder at the glorious man running behind me, I couldn't help myself. I looked only the slightest to my left—and there he was.

He looked so god-like. There was probably no better way to describe him other than that. He was just so gorgeous. It was tragic.

Just as I turned my head back to the front, I felt my foot hit a dip, and then my knee, and then my hip. I was going down. In the matter of a second, I felt like I was about to fall, but the next, I was up in the air—and then in Dimitri's arms.

I screamed—but it was short lived. I was now being held by Dimitri bridal style. It was, in more or less words, awesome. But then again…

"Put me down!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. He chuckled to himself, but refused. He turned around, holding me to him tighter. He stiff-armed anyone in his way, and eventually, he was at the head. The ball was squished between my chest and his, so there was no way I could throw it out to a teammate.

I screamed out loud. This bitch! "Dimitri! Put me down!" I demanded.

He started laughing sexily. "Babe, there's just no way I could let you win this," he stated, still running towards the try zone. I couldn't turn my head far enough to get a good glimpse of the end zone, but I absolutely knew it was coming, and fast.

Dimitri dipped his head down and pressed his lips to mine, harshly, but quickly. It felt good, but I was still upset that he was doing this.

He paused running, and set me down. He smiled at me, and behind him I could vaguely see the teammates of ours running to catch up to us. The ball was magically in his hand, and he held it up to show me. I focused in on it, and lurched out to get it from his hands. But no, life was never that easy.

I watched as he leaned down and pressed the ball to the floor, a mere second before the rest of every caught up to us.

My eyes were wide open in shock. He had just won—but surely it couldn't be that easy for him. As the rest of his team was congratulating him on the win, I turned around to see Grant jogging up to us.

"Grant! Did you just see that?"

"Yup," he stated plainly.

"And you would call that fair?" I demanded.

"For the sake of time, I would," he said with a mischievous smile. I frowned at him. "Oh come on, Rose. Let it go; there will be plenty more times to get back at him," he said.

I turned around and met eyes with Dimitri. The cocky bastard was thanking those around him, but didn't take his eyes off of me. There was a look in there that was so fantastic that I couldn't look away. I wanted to walk up to him and kiss him. Kiss him hard, at that. But at the same time, he had won, and thanks to our deal, I was now officially his personal slave. Maybe that was a little harsh, but knowing Dimitri, I could be anything.

I broke the contact and glanced around until I found Adrian. He smiled slyly and nodded at me. I watched Dimitri one last time before I turned and started walking towards Adrian who awaited me with welcoming arms. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and chuckled darkly. "At least your shirt didn't get ripped," he said. I looked him up and down; there was a wide rip at his ribs. I got a good look at his tan and toned stomach and smiled at him.

"Adrian, just please. Get me high." I rubbed my head. I needed a rugby break. I started laughing, realizing how demanding and tired I sounded.

He gave me a cute smile. "My pleasure, Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>the many sides of dimitri... okay guys im actually really sorry i havent updated since like april or even earlier. like i originally planned for this to be a one-shot but enough people convinced me to make a second chapter. and now, i pretty much have to write a third. so i hope all of you guys are still there i would love the support, i sincerely hope you liked this as much as you liked the first. i dont have much time to check my work so im sorry if there are any typos or whatever.<p>

by the way, i changed my name to IceFemme; i used to be called Oppa. my name situation is a little weird, it may still be trollzbtrollin.

sorry its so long, i assumed you guys would like a long ass chapter, so yeah. (heart) review? what do you think. should the next chapter be more rugby or a little romance?


	3. Lake

First Class Hooker:** Chapter Three**

_This chapter I think I will dedicate to my lovely reviewers of chapter two:_ Kasie759, Ashley Ayuob, Sarah, Lovingbites, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, C00kiie, LexiSoulsister, Stephy-Monkey, _&&_ the lovely Guests_._

_I know I didn't post the previous chapter in months, but I made it extra long? 10k? This story isn't very popular anyway I don't think so thanks to my legacy story stats. SO SO sorry for the extremely late update for this chapter, though. Bare with me. T.T_

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>:

I watched as he leaned down and pressed the ball to the floor, a mere second before the rest of every caught up to us.

My eyes were wide open in shock. He had just won—but surely it couldn't be that easy for him. As the rest of his team was congratulating him on the win, I turned around to see Grant jogging up to us.

"Grant! Did you just see that?"

"Yup," he stated plainly.

"And you would call that fair?" I demanded.

"For the sake of time, I would," he said with a mischievous smile. I frowned at him. "Oh come on, Rose. Let it go; there will be plenty more times to get back at him," he said.

I turned around and met eyes with Dimitri. The cocky bastard was thanking those around him, but didn't take his eyes off of me. There was a look in there that was so fantastic that I couldn't look away. I wanted to walk up to him and kiss him. Kiss him hard, at that. But at the same time, he had won, and thanks to our deal, I was now officially his personal slave. Maybe that was a little harsh, but knowing Dimitri, I could be anything.

I broke the contact and glanced around until I found Adrian. He smiled slyly and nodded at me. I watched Dimitri one last time before I turned and started walking towards Adrian who awaited me with welcoming arms. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and chuckled darkly. "At least your shirt didn't get ripped," he said. I looked him up and down; there was a wide rip at his ribs. I got a good look at his tan and toned stomach and smiled at him.

"Adrian, just please. Get me high." I rubbed my head. I needed a rugby break. I started laughing, realizing how demanding and tired I sounded.

He gave me a cute smile. "My pleasure, Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>I went home quickly to shower and change. I ate nearly a feast of food; some left over chicken and rice, a salad, a hoard of French fries, and a smoothie. Fucking delicious. Nutritious as fuck too, man.<p>

At that point, I decided it would probably be a good time to actually put some clothes on. I was still just wearing a towel. I decided on a cute, thin salmon coloured tank top that was cropped; over that I put on a jean jacket. For pants, I pulled on some black extremely skinny jeans with rips down the legs.

I gave myself eyeliner wings and applied a bit of pinkish reddish lip gloss that Dimitri had gotten for me a week or so ago that I absolutely worshipped. I slipped on a pair of beige Sperrys for shoes and checked my image in the mirror one last time. I knew I looked good. I was still a little upset at Dimitri. All I knew was that he was going to have to try hard tonight to try and get my attention back.

At the moment I was headed to Adrian's place for his notoriously crazy house parties. Though maybe this wouldn't be as much of a party as a kick back. And by kick back, I mean tons of weed, hanging out and mostly talking rather than more drinking. Sure there would still be drinks, knowing Adrian there would be everything, but I was deprived of smoking and I was excited knowing it would be in my system once again in a couple hours.

I packed a spare gray zip up jacket for later if it got cold, and boy can it get cold at night at this time of year. I wasn't exactly sure where this party was going to take place; indoor or outdoors, but I knew once I got there Adrian would have it all planned out.

After locking up my place, I slid into my car and dropped my bag in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the driveway right as I got a phone call. I reached my hand into my bag and dug around blindly as I knew it was most important to keep my eyes on the road. I finally found it as I was turning at the end of my street. Adrian luckily lived next to a huge lake, and his estate was absolutely gorgeous. I didn't really live that far away from him, and then I began wondering why I was driving in the first place.

"Hello—"

"Pick me up please!" Avery cried into the phone. "My dad is out on a date with his girlfriend and he took the car. I really need a ride! Please! Please! Please! Please—"

"For fucks sake, yes, I will pick you up you don't need to beg me!" I yelled back. Man, sometimes this fucking girl got on my nerves. "I'll be at your house in three minutes; you better be ready," I said sternly before hanging up.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hoped I didn't sound to mean. Just sometimes I can't deal with Avery's loud voice. I was raised by a single mother with a short temper; I learned to not use my "outside voice" once I turned about six. Sure I had my moments, but it wasn't often that I screamed at someone.

I drove down Avery's street and thankfully she was waiting by the curb. Thank you soo much, Avery, I thought to myself.

"Hey!" she said excitedly as she slid into the car, moving my bag on top of her lap along with her own bag. "Where we headed?" she asked.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Are you fucking kid—"

"I'm joking, get me the fuck out of here I hate looking at that house," she said with a deadpan face. She opened her bag and pulling out some strawberry coloured lip gloss.

I did as told and booked it out of there. We were at Adrian's house in a matter of minutes after that. I love living in the city and being close to stores and civilization and such, but Adrian's house was something else completely. It was absolutely marvelous. Avery and I entered through the side gate that led to the back yard. There were stairs to the deck that over looked the entire lake, and then more stairs that went down to the actual lake. I could see the tall dunes and the stretch of beach. There turned out to be a lot of people. I wondered if they paid to get in or not.

Adrian was coming down the stairs with an unhappy looking Dimitri trailing after him. Dimitri's face lit up as he saw me, but it quickly turned back to bored and stoic as usual. Adrian wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Are you excited?" he whispered in my ear.

Catching Dimitri's eye, I smiled seductively and replied to him in a flirtatious voice, "You bet."

The Christian Ozera and Lissa Dragomir pair came down the stairs, a scowl on both of their faces. Lissa put on a smile though for Avery and sent her a wink. "I owe you! Don't let me forget!" she said, her voice high. It made me wonder how someone so mellow and sullen like Christian would go for someone like Lissa. They seemed happy and the rest was none of my business.

Lissa and I had once had an opportunity to be best friends, but it ended almost as soon as it started when she heard a rumor that I was sleeping with Jesse last year and "couldn't be affiliated with a slut"; in other words she was jealous that I had hooked up with him when she had been liking him for over a year.

Believe it or not, I'm still a virgin.

Wow, right?

Lissa kept walking after she said that and walked right past me. I didn't mind it much, Adrian's hands were still on me and he let go when Dimitri started to step forward.

"Rose," he said in a soft voice. He sent an icy glare to Adrian, and I think he got the message it was time to split.

"I'll meet up with you later," I said to Avery. She nodded; looking a little dazed, and then walked off behind Adrian, calling some guy's name. I turned to Dimitri and crossed my arms.

I wondered what he would say; he was being awfully quiet.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, completely sincere.

No, obviously not, I thought, but I wanted to drag this on a little longer. Maybe just to get back at him for being a horse's ass about that last score.

No I'm not mad. Why couldn't I just say it?

He must have taken my silence as an ominous yes. "Roza, I'm sorry I ruined the game for you. I wasn't thinking straight—I—"

A loud wolf whistle brought me away from Dimitri's sparkling eyes. I looked around for the source of the noise, and just as Dimitri turned his head around to also find the person, they spoke.

"Hathaway! My, my. What are you doing without a drink?"

Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford appeared at the top of the deck, leaning over, both holding large red cups. Mason sent me a wink and Eddie began racing down the stairwell. A small smile formed on my lips.

Sorry, Dimitri, I thought. You'll have to try a little harder than that.

I shot him one last haughty look and then turned to the two boys. Mason walked down the stairs at a normal pace and handed me a drink. I looked inside of it and then turned to Mase.

"Don't look at me like that. Do I seem like someone who would slip shit into someone's drink?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

Mase and I may not be the best of friends, but I knew I could still trust him.

I took a quick sip. Hmm, it was rum.

I cocked a brow at the two boys. They eyed me in return. "What are you guys trying to do right now?" I asked. Honestly, I was up for anything.

Eddie threw his hands up and slapped them on his thighs. "Go down to the beach for a smoke. Would you care to join?" he asked, holding his arm out for me. I linked mine with his and Mason came around the other side and linked my other arm to his.

"Why, aren't you two the finest gentlemen I've ever met!" I said with a false dramatic accent.

Mason laughed. "Ummm," he drew out, "not to ruin the mood or anything, but I would be honored to have a threesome with you and Eddie right now."

"Okay," I said, dropping both their arms. "Mase you've had too much."

Mason and Eddie began bursting out laughing. Mason began dry heaving, but then got himself back together. They sounded like drunken hyenas.

"You guys are gross." I couldn't help but snort at the situation. These fucking bastards, I thought.

The cool thing about Adrian's beach and lake was the fact that there were cave like features. Little caverns that Adrian and his family had turned into little kitchen and eating areas. AKA a chill place to hang out to smoke or drink. They were actually pretty exotic and nicely furnished. Most girls down here were in bikini tops and short shorts and the guys wearing board shorts and a tee. Everyone seemed in the mood for this party. I wondered briefly what it would be like to come here during the day. Gorgeous, I bet.

Already, making out and dry humping people were taking up the place. Naturally, all sluts and playboys from school showed up to Adrian's parties, as well as some already graduated. People come back from college to come to Adrian's parties. That's how fun/awesome/exciting/fantastic they are.

I spotted Avery sitting on top of a blond guy's lap; they both appeared to be enjoying drinks. I also saw the Lissa and Christian show playing in the water with a group of other people surrounding them. I swear, wherever she goes, the throng of others follow.

Then I noticed Dimitri and Adrian hanging out farther down the beach. Adrian usually chooses about five girls each party and secretly bangs them. Like, I mean he picks them out, treats them like princesses for about forty-five minutes each, then takes them to his room, fucks their brains out, and then moves on to his next victim. I saw him with a pale girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a see-through tank top over her bikini top and a pair of ripped jean shorts.

They were holding hands and she was laughing. I could tell his charm was working like… well, a charm. Lame. Shut up.

I noticed Dimitri, just past him. He was holding a beer and looking at his phone. I suddenly felt a vibrating in my back pocket, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Before I read the text message, someone called out to me. "Hey Rose! Are you coming in the water?" it was Jill Mastrano. She was in my science class, and a total sweetheart.

I smiled and dropped my hand to my side. "Maybe," I said, sending a wink her way. Who was I kidding. I didn't even have a bikini on me. I knew that if I did, I would be far too tempted to put it on and get drunk and do stupid things with random guys. Sue me. Jill nodded and then waved happily as she splashed into the water with others.

From: vokileb irtimid(:

**Come over here.**

I had finished the rum in the cup and the dipshit twins were nowhere in sight. I guess I was in a bit of a trance. I threw out my cup in a conveniently stationed trashcan and walked over towards Dimitri. Adrian and his girl had taken off, going even farther down the beach were no one else had continued on. I ignored them and then returned my sights to Dimitri.

"Hey," he said when I was in hearing distances.

"Hey yourself," I said, a sly smirk on my lips. I didn't sit down next to him, although my head was a bit spiny and my butt itching to rest.

He was thoughtful. "Can we talk?" he asked.

I wondered if I should let him. As I had noticed earlier, I wasn't all too upset with him anymore—as long as he was keeping up the servant thing—but I wanted him to suffer a little longer. As sadistic as I was being, he deserved it.

My lips formed a straight tight line and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Rose, I swear. I know what you're trying to do to me—"

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh! You do? Then, please, tell me what I am trying to do to you." I paused and stared at him. It felt like it was just Dimitri and I on this entire beach for a minute. "Go on," I encouraged.

He breathed out a deep breath and ran a hand through his shoulder length silky hair. "Roza." He looked up at me with those deep chocolaty brown eyes. "You're playing mind games with me right now."

_No_, I thought. _You're supposed to suffer more!_

"I'm honestly, truthfully, swear to god seriously sorry about fucking around earlier at the game. And if it's worth it, we don't have to do the deal."

"No," I murmured.

"What?" Dimitri asked for clarification.

"No," I said, a little louder this time. I uncrossed my arms.

Dimitri furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Because it goes against my ethics. If I make a deal and we agree on it, it's a deal."

His lips twitched. "I admire that about you, Roza," he said, smirking.

I slapped his shoulder. "Oh shut up. But listen up!" I said, pointing a finger into his face. "One task. That's it."

"Ten."

I glared at him.

"Five."

I cocked my head a little, death glaring him.

"Four?"

"Two."

"Three. Three, just three, okay?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm, okay fine. Think of it like three magic wishes. You better think them through carefully," I warned.

Dimitri merely sat there and the corner of his lips curled up.

"Okay, I have an idea for my first wish," he paused and I tensed. Go nude down this beach? Give him a lap dance in public? Make him a fucking _sandcastle_? "Let's go to your place."

"That," I said coyly, "I can do."

I grabbed a bottle of whiskey from a random drunken teenager and grasped Dimitri's large, warm hand and hauled him out of this frenzied place.

Adrian still owed me that smoke out session, I noted warily.

x**X**x

I threw the keys down on the floor as I entered with Dimitri practically crawling all over me.

I pulled my lips from his and we gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What can I do for you next, _master_?" I asked, allowing the last word to roll off my tongue like a prayer.

His cheeks reddened. "When you say it like that…" Dimitri murmured, biting his lower lip in a way that made me a bit fainty. "I can think of a million different things that include you and my hard cock and your sexy mouth," he said, a far off look in his eyes.

This made me blush as well, my ears feeling burning hot. "With a dirty mouth like that, you should be punished," I said with my mind thinking a million sultry and coy ideas a second.

"Two words, moya Roza," he pursed his lips, "strip-tease."

I smiled. Where did I put that whiskey? I mentally asked myself. I reached for my purse, pulling the plastic bottle out and unscrewing the cap to take a long drink.

"Anything for you, _moy khozyain_," I said kissing him quickly.

He clicked his tongue, smiling coyly. "How did you learn to say 'master' in Russian?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I shrugged. "Not so hard considering I'm in 4 honors Russian," I replied smartly.

I took a step back from him and placed the bottle down. I was buzzed, that was for sure, but I wanted to have a little sense left in me if anything were change. We entered my room and Dimitri sat down on my bed in the middle of the room, the wood of my floor cold when I took my shoes off.

I already had my jacket off so I was clad in my salmon coloured crop top and ripped skinny jeans. Dimitri had asked me for a strip tease. I was seductive, but by no means slutty.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. Fuck, Dimitri had a very hungry look in his eyes that made me just want to take everything off and ravage him.

His dark lusty eyes watched me as I slowly guided my tight jeans down my long legs, careful not to lose my balance and trip and fall on my face. Because that would be embarrassing. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at my own humiliating idea.

When they were officially off, I was left only wearing a lacy red thong. It seemed familiar, but I didn't pay too much attention to it when Dimitri leaned over and took my protruding hips in his large, warm hands. He was about level with my navel, but he crooked his head and kissed my waist line, moving over to my hip bones and softly sucking and biting, leaving little love bites in his wake.

His head moved back far enough where I was able to kneel down and place a knee on either side of his hips so that I was straddling him. I ran a hand through his long silky hair and smiled, kissing his lips once that he responded eagerly. I pulled away all too quickly and looked at him smugly.

"I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment," I said, leaning my head in to kiss the skin that connected his nose to his cheeks. He moaned contently albeit he didn't respond. "I just wanted you to suffer longer but I couldn't keep it up."

"You're a naughty girl, Roza," Dimitri spoke suddenly, his Russian accent more noticeable now what with his lusty appearance. "Am I allowed to ask for my third with now?" he asked and we broke apart and looked at each other. Dimitri had a smug look on his face.

I sighed dramatically and leaned back, my hands playing with the hair on the back of his head. "Anything for you, babe."

This made Dimitri smile widely and kiss me hard on the lips. He looked like he had a thousand things to ask, but couldn't decide. "Watch a movie with me."

I laughed outright. "You're lying. You want sex," I declared.

"Guilty. But I don't want to be the one to suggest it," he admitted it.

I blushed. "I... I wouldn't mind..." I muttered. Okay, I wanted it. It may be the tipsy side of me speaking, but I didn't really care. There was a growing heat between my legs and I wanted it bad. Besides, rubbing up against Dimitri's cock shielded by his pants was making me breath unevenly.

"You're so cute, Roza," he said, and he leaned in so our lips could meet.

"F-fuck off!" I sputtered, my blush uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><em>haha im a dick~ cliffy<em>


	4. Momma Janine

_I sighed dramatically and leaned back, my hands playing with the hair on the back of his head. "Anything for you, babe."_

_This made Dimitri smile widely and kiss me hard on the lips. He looked like he had a thousand things to ask, but couldn't decide. "Watch a movie with me."_

_I laughed outright. "You're lying. You want sex," I declared._

_"Guilty. But I don't want to be the one to suggest it," he admitted it._

_I blushed. "I... I wouldn't mind..." I muttered. Okay, I wanted it. It may be the tipsy side of me speaking, but I didn't really care. There was a growing heat between my legs and I wanted it bad. Besides, rubbing up against Dimitri's cock shielded by his pants was making me breath unevenly._

_"You're so cute, Roza," he said, and he leaned in so our lips could meet._

_"F—fuck off!" I sputtered, my blush uncontrollable._

* * *

><p>The lights were dimmed, probably because I didn't push the switch all the way up upon entering my room, so it made Dimitri's olive skin look luminous and undeniably sexy. He had the beginning of stubble growing on his cheeks and when I straddled his lap to press our lips together, it tickled my chin.<p>

"You're sure, Roza?" Dimitri mumbled into my neck. It bugged me that he was just such a nice guy, like call me crazy, but why couldn't he just take control for once and just fuck me like a cat in heat?

"Dimitri, _please_," I moaned huskily. It's like I couldn't even control myself. With a harsh shove, I pushed Dimitri off of me and he took a couple steps back, a blown look on his face.

I was lying there, practically naked, and I smirked. I slinked up so that I was resting my back against the pillows by the headboard and my knees lazily split open.

The hungry look on the tall man's face was almost too much to bear.

"Well?" I asked, biting my bottom lip and tugging it in between my teeth. "What are you waiting for?"

The green light.

Dimitri cocked a single brown before smirking elegantly and walking back to crouch onto the bed and crawl in between my legs. I gasped at the sudden heat and pressure when Dimitri ground his hips to mine, his arousal making it known.

His lips enveloped mine and a hot hand cupped my jaw, tilting my face so that I was pushing my lips up to get more purchase.

The brunette man breathed heavily, pausing the kiss to nibble on my bottom lip. "This is your first time…"

"Dimitri!" I finally had it. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands and smiled widely. "Dimitri. This. Is. What. _I_. Want." Dimitri looked at me like he didn't think I was so sure. "I promise. I'm excited—I can prove it."

I pushed him back onto his back and he watched me with interested eyes. I smirked; reaching down and grasping his cock in my hand and began to rub it. His lips parted and his eyes were just black masses, so overcome by lust. I licked my bottom lip seductively as I wrapped my fingers around his girth and continued stroking. "Baby," his voice was a harsh whisper. "Come sit on my cock."

I had never been interested in dirty talk before now. I felt a little dizzy as I climbed up further onto the bed and straddled Dimitri's thighs, running my slick heat against his length and balls.

"Fucking… Shit, Roza… You've gotta give it to me now, or—" he slipped his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked onto it, as if to hold him back from revealing something. "I want to worship you."

I leaned in, grabbing a hold of his hip and the other hand grasping his rock hard member. Our eyes met briefly and I took in his disheveled look, I probably looked similar, before I pressed our lips together.

His long, thick fingers found my wet folds and they delicately rubbed over me. I had to break the kiss to moan before I pushed back to his lips.

I guided his cock to my entrance and held him there, teasing him with my small, wet pussy. Our kiss had been put momentarily on the back burner, as we both had been overcome by loud gasps and moaning.

Apparently he had had enough, because he began to cant his hips up closer to mine and the head of his cock got caught around the initial ring of muscles inside of me. I squeezed my eyes tight as a wave of pleasure rolled over me. "Shit," I murmured, slowly easing myself down on top of him.

We both made our own noises of satisfaction when I was finally fully seated on his long erection. Dimitri really was a work of art, and his beautiful cock was a thing to be admired. I could feel myself convulse around his thickness and it made my stomach coil.

"Dimitri, fuck," I gulped for air like a fish out of water. It felt amazing, but it took me a second to get used to the feeling. "Dimitri, _ah_!" my voice got high-pitched when he rolled his hips into mine for the first time.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, bringing a hand up to my curvy side and caressing me there. "Tell me what you want, Roza, and I'll give it to you," Dimitri promised.

My cries only got louder as he began a steady rhythm of thrusting inside of me. I rested both my hands over his pectorals, squeezing him there when a thrust hit me in a magical spot. "D—Dimitri! Ah, there!"

His other hand reached up and fondled my breast, rubbing the pad of his thumb over my sensitive nipple, bringing it to a hard nub. I moaned loudly again, letting gravity do its job and sinking back down onto Dimitri's cock. He was the one to make a noise this time, a deep reverberating sound in the back of his throat.

I wasn't going to last much longer. I knew it and I assumed Dimitri was thinking the same; his expression looked pained. His lower lip was worried in between his teeth and his eyes were closed tight. "You're so fucking wet. Goddamn…" he groaned.

His hips began to roll up into mine in a faster rhythm. Little kitten like moans were escaping my lips at every thrust, every drive into her was just piling up and she could feel her orgasm building. I cried out when he started going even harder.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit_!" I yelled. It was all coming down on me and I clenched around his cock. "Dimitri! I'm going to cum!" I continued.

Little did I know, at this rate, so was he. His fingers ravaging my breasts had come down and were holding my hips in place so that he could thrust up easier. I leaned down so that we were just breaths away and our panting mouths were close enough to touch. My hands gripped his pecs tight, and shit I could feel it coming…

I screamed, and shit I didn't know I had it in me, but it hit me light a freight train and I was seeing black for a moment. Dimitri came a second later inside of me and pressed our lips together. Maybe it was to shut me up.

After breathing extremely heavily, he lifted me off his softening cock and rested me on his hard chest. He blanched. "I didn't use a condom—!"

I giggled. "I'm on the pill," I explained, wondering how I could even speak I felt so tired. He relaxed under me and snaked his arms around my waist, bringing our lips together in a content, lazy kiss as he rubbed soothing circles into my lower back and plump ass with his thumbs.

We were resting in the magical bliss that was my first orgasm with a cock inside of me. It was amazing—straight up amazing and I had loved every second of it. Dimitri's chest had a light sheen of sweat over it, but he smelled heavenly and I loved it. And in that second, also, I knew I loved him.

And I never wanted it to end.

But as long as I wanted to imagine I could bask with my boyfriend in the glorious aftershocks of an orgasm, reality had set in and, you know what they say—reality is a bitch.

My door was closed, and thankfully locked, but I could hear the front door to my apartment open and slam behind someone. My head shot up in alarm, my hair whipping Dimitri in the face unfortunately in the process. There were more footsteps and I heard them coming up to my door.

The person tried my doorknob and then knocked politely twice. "Rose, I'm back from my trip. Are you awake?"

I could always pretend to be asleep, I thought to myself. It would definitely be odd the next morning, however, knowing that my mom likes to wake up early and have to see a 6'7 tall man walk out of my room would be a little obvious that something happened last night.

"Yeah mom," I replied in a raspy voice. Shit, did I really sound like that? "Hang on," I added, jumping off of Dimitri and throwing on a tee without my bra. Both people in the apartment had now seen me completely butt naked, so what was the problem? Next I slipped on a fresh pair of panties and a pair of cute sleep shorts.

I picked up Dimitri's black briefs and as much as I wanted to be able to wear his clothes after sex, he needed them right now. I tossed them at him, hitting him square in the face. I was a good shot, I thought smugly to myself. Now wasn't the time, I reminded myself.

Once Dimitri had finished pulling his jeans back on and his tee, I went to the door and unlocked it. "Hey mom," I said and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back, appearing a little surprised at my sudden burst of affection. "Hey, honey. How was your week?" she asked. She let go of me and I had to step back, bringing Dimitri suddenly into view…

There was a pause when her eyes set on the tall man standing awkwardly just a few paces behind Rose. "Uh, mom, this is Dimitri," I tried to explain, my cheeks heating up and turning a bright pink.

He took a few steps forward, closing the space and held his hand out to my mother. "Hello, Ms. Hathaway," he said with a charming smile and I internally cursed him for being so good with parents. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dimitri Belikov, I'm Rose's boyfriend."

I didn't think it was possibly for my face to actually _hurt_ from blushing so much. My mom turned towards me before her face softened and she smiled back at him. "Hello, Dimitri. It's a pleasure to meet you as well; my name is Janine."

She seemed to be scrutinizing him in the next second and I clapped my hands together. "Alright, well Dimitri and I just got back from Adrian's only like ten minutes ago," I lied, then suddenly wondered if Dimitri and I smelled like sex or something that gave away that I was lying, "so maybe we could watch a movie right now?" I sort of half asked, half stated.

My mom glanced at her wristwatch. "Wow, well it's pretty late." She sighed, relenting. "Yeah, I guess you can do whatever since you don't have school tomorrow. Dimitri can stay over if he wants, but not in the same room, alright?"

We both nodded and she yawned, walking out of our path and down the hall to her own room. I turned back to Dimitri and smiled a million watt smile, grasping his hand and pulling him playfully into the living room to turn on the TV.

"I'm such a good liar, I should be an actress or something," I said, smirking despite myself.

This made Dimitri laugh and pull me in close. "Yeah, a good set of skills you got there, babe." He kissed my forehead and the TV blinked on.

"Shut up," I chuckled, swatting at his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He winced and tickled my side in retaliation. I started giggling in a high-pitched and annoying voice and I pushed him off of me.

"Such a beautiful laugh," he commented, leaning in and trapping me against the leather couch and his chest. He still hovered over me, though, for fear of crushing me. He nosed his way from my jaw to my temple and pressed a kiss there. "Such a beautiful girl."

I wanted to tell him to shut up again. Instead, I bit the insides of my cheeks and clutched his face in my hand and pulled him to me. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You stole my line," he chuckled, kissing my lips, the TV forgotten.

"By the way, I'm sleeping on this couch with you tonight," I said forcefully, twirling us around so that i was the one on top. I was grateful for rugby for giving me upper body strength.

He just nodded, cradling my head with his hands and kissed me harder.

* * *

><p><em>wow you guys must hate me i've dragged this out so long.<em>

_i hoped you liked it anyway! it's short, but understand how difficult it was for me to write this when i've only been writing M/M porn nonstop and then i write straight sex. it's soooo hard you dont even know. so sorry if this sucks..._

_leave a review! maybe i'll write another VA story~_


End file.
